


Broken Trust

by Woolywitch



Series: Broken trust [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blood, Dadster, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Sans, Implied Child Abuse, Loss of Trust, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Stitches, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Muffet, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underswap Undyne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/pseuds/Woolywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus discovers the monster he has been living with is not really his brother. </p><p>He's not even really a monster. </p><p>Papyrus doesn't know what Sans is anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ya when I first saw the Sans is really a human thing I was all like "That's the stupidest thing ever and I hate it." 
> 
> But then this little idea invaded my brain and has been consuming my imagination for a couple months.
> 
> I need to get it out of my head so I hope you guys enjoy reading this story about an idea I hated and now love.

It shouldn't have happened like this.

It shouldn't have happened at all but it most certainly shouldn't have happened like  _ this. _

Sans stood his bedroom shocked. Down stairs he heard the front door slam shut.

_ I need to go after him. _

But when he tried to move, his legs went out from under him. The next thing Sans knew he was sitting on the floor. Warm tears streamed down his face, his real face, while his frame was wracked with deep heaving sobs.

_ I can't let him go I need to- I need to- _

However there was nothing he could do. His rejection was too fresh and Papy's anger was too hot.

When no perfect plan came to mind that could fix this problem. Sans was left lying on his bedroom floor a shaking mess.

"Papy please..."

But nobody came.

* * * * *

Nobody had seen Sans in a week.

No one had seen Papyrus in a week either but a few monsters had seen him storm out of town. So they figured the brothers had a fight. It was not unusual it had happened a few times in the past.

It was never this bad though.

Sans would always continue on with his duties during that time and Papyrus would come home after a day or two. Then they would make up and the town would let out a collective breath. Nobody like to see the two brothers unhappy.

This time was different, everyone was concerned about the smaller of the two brothers.

Muffet had stopped by three days after the fight. She had come with a basket of doughnuts to try and cheer the depressed monster up. Really she was just checking if he was still alive.

Although Sans didn't open the door and all the shades were drawn she did get a muffled "Please go away"  that let her know that he was at least alive. She left the doughnuts on the front step and left.

The next day the sweets were gone but still no one had seen Sans.

As the week progressed a couple of guards Sans worked with came by to check in on him. They got about the same response as Muffet had but told Sans, through the door, that if he needed anything to just give them a call. He had there numbers and they were always willing to help.

There was a muffled thanks and nothing more.

When Friday rolled around the inn keeper stopped by as well. She had some food with her because she was worried that Sans might not be eating. He hadn't been to the store in a while. She had no idea how much food he kept on hand. So she brought a casserole and left it on his doorstep with a note. It said that if he needed anything to just give her a call along with her phone number.

The food went untouched all day but the next morning it was gone. The thought that Sans at least had some food on hand helped her sleep easier.

On the seventh evening somebody finally called alphys.

* * * * *

"PAPYRUS!" Alphys yelled as she stormed into the room followed by an embarrassed looking Undyne. Papyrus raised his head slightly to look at the two.

He had been crashing at Undyne’s ever since the fight. He didn't want to go home and chance running into his broth-

Sans.

He didn't want to run into Sans.

He had a feeling deep down he might have hurt Sans' but the majority of his emotions were devoted to feeling angry and betrayed. He wasn't willing to let those go quite yet. So he had spent the week sleeping on Undyne's couch not thinking about what had happened.

He had been doing a good job of it too. Until Alphys had so rudely interrupted his moping.

"Sup." was all he said as he let his head fall back into position.

"Sup? SUP!?!? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

There was the sound of a scuffle and when he risked a peek Undyne was holding Alphys so she couldn't rush forward and give Papyrus the beating she clearly thought he deserved.

"You son of a bitch!" The guardsmen growled at Papyrus when the struggling had calmed down.

"What did you do to Sans?"

"Me?" Papyrus asked shifting himself so he was slouched in a more upright position on the sofa. "I didn't do anything. If you want to know what happened ask Sans." He continued with an annoyed air.

"Why you..." Alphys started but was cut off by Undyne putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I d-don't think he k-knows.." The doctor said in a quiet voice.

"Knows what?" he asked a little nervously. Even though he was enraged at Sans in the moment his mind immediately went to all  of his favorite worries. Was he dead? Had he fallen down? Has someone kidnapped him?

But an ugly emotion and a disturbing thought ran underneath all the familiar worry.

_ Why should I care? _

With a shaking hand Papyrus pulled out a cigarette and lit it. After he took a drag and let most of the smoke out of his mouth the skeleton asked a bit more casually and loudly.

"Knows  _ what _ ?"

Alphys spoke with nothing but contempt. "He hasn't come out of the house in  _ days _ !"

"Has anyone made sure he is still kickin in there?"

When he got no response he looked up to see the shocked look on Undyne’s face and the disgusted look on Alphys.

"For your information yes. The whole town’s been trying to coax him out but nothing's worked! The only response anyone gets is a "Thank you" if they leave something or a "Go away" if they try to come in!" Alphys was raging but there was an underlying sadness to her words. "He wouldn't even open the door for me." Her voice cracked on the last sentence and it was clear she was very worried.

"Whatever h-happened." Undyne said picking up where Alphys left off "You two need to m-make u-up."

"Maybe next week." Papyrus said trying to lay down on the sofa once more.

"No! TODAY!" Alphys yelled

"Y-yes I h-have some I-important test I n-need to attend to a-and they are very d-dagrous so..." Undyne stammered.

_ Oh _ Papyrus thought  _ she's kicking me out. _

and she did.

Alphys made sure to escort the pouting skeleton out of the labs herself. She even walked him halfway back to snowdin.

When they got close to her house in waterfall she said the only thing she would say for the whole trip. "If you don't fix this thing with your brother then you can kiss your sentry position good bye."

"He's not my brother." Was Papyrus' response.

Alphys just rolled her eyes and left him standing there in the road half smoked cigarette hanging from his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya this will be a multi chapter thing. I don't know why I posted it as a one-shot. @~@ Sorry about that.
> 
> Feel free to post comments, speculations, hell if you got a constructive criticism throw it my way. I am always looking to improve!
> 
> Without further ado here's the fic! hope you enjoy!

Papyrus didn't really want to go home.

He wanted to be anywhere else really. Unfortunately he had spent all his gold on food and didn't have enough for a night at the Inn. He could probably couch surf food a few more weeks but to what end?

He would have to face Sans sooner or later.

With his lack of funds it was going to have to be sooner. So that how Papyrus found himself begrudgingly trekking back to his house in snowdin. The relieved faces of the villagers he passed did nothing for his mood. They all thought this was just a normal family argument. Boy were they about to be surprised.

He was just going home to get more gold and a change of clothes then he would be off again.

On his way home he saw Muffet walking down the road towards him. When Muffet saw him she waved him down with four of her arms.

"Thank god you're back." She said. Her usual mischievous smile was strained and she looked tired.

"Uhhhh yea." Papyrus said rubbing the back of his skull. He didn't know how to tell her this wasn't permanent so he kept his mouth shut.

"We have been so worried about you and your brother! The poor little thing. Maybe you can get him out of the house. God knows none of us can."

Papyrus just nodded his head agreeably "Yea I'll give it a shot." but would he really?

"Thank goodness!" Muffet exclaimed looking relived. "Darling I am so happy you’re back! I left some doughnuts on your doorstep. Consider them a welcome home present."

Papyrus smiled and It was a little less forced. "Doughnuts free of charge? Is the world ending?"

Muffet just laughed into one of her hands and waved dismissively with another. "Don't worry dear I just put them on your tab."

"Of course you did." Papyrus said with a fond shake of his head.

Of course there chat couldn't last forever and Muffet had to go and attend to her business.  Papyrus had to go home to get his stuff.

Well maybe he would stay long enough to munch on a few doughnuts but then he was gone.

The rest of the walk home he tried not to think about anything.

He just focused on the cold fresh snowdin air. The crunch of fresh snow beneath his feet. The lights in the windows he passed. Everything but the task at hand. He had spent a week avoiding this problem and he would be damned if he started thinking about it now.

When he reached his house all of the curtains were drawn and the lights were out. In front of the door there was a wicker basket. It was decorated with a pink ribbon and the doughnuts were covered by a light purple napkin.

That was most definitely from Muffet.

Papyrus grabbed the basket and unlocked the front door. As he stepped inside he flicked on the lights then kicked off his shoes.

He was glad Sans wasn't downstairs waiting for him. However his gratitude quickly turned to worry when he actually looked at the living room.

It wasn't a mess. However it did look... disused. Sans boots were sitting neatly by the door unmoved since he had seen them last. The remote was still sticking out of the couch cushion at an odd angle from when Papyrus had watched TV last week. All in all it was unsettling.

_ not my problem _ Papyrus thought walking to the kitchen so he could set down the basket of food.

The kitchen was dark,everything was dark,Sans always left a light on for him so every time he had to flick on a switch it made him feel, off.Papyrus went to go put the basket on the counter. Only to find another identical basket already placed there. When he lifted up the napkin he saw this one was also full of uneaten spider donuts.

An uneasy thought struck him. Looking in the fridge he saw an uneaten casserole along with two leftovers containers clearly labeled with Sans neat handwriting. The containers were still full of food and the date on them was last week.

The uneasy thought was now a little more prominent in his head. Walking over to the sink he saw old unwashed dishes. He tried to tell himself they were recent but the dried on food told him they were not.

Papyrus was trying not to panic. He tried to tell himself it wasn't his problem but if Sans hadn't been eating...

How long could humans go without food?

Papyrus had no clue. He knew now that Sans wasn't really a monster. He had caught him without his mask. For the first time since that fateful day Papyrus though,  _ really _ thought, about the implications.

If Sans was a monster and not eating that would have been fine because sitting around the house all day took almost no energy. He wouldn't have to top off because he wouldn't have used much. However Papyrus was fairly sure he had read in a book that humans had to eat on a regular basis or they...

Now he was starting to panic and that panic was starting to override his anger.

"Sans?" He called out hoping for a response.

All that greeted him was silence.

He walked to the stairway and tried again.

"Sans?"

but there was still no response.

_ Shit he's dead  _ and that thought got him moving.

He bolted up the stairs and rushed into Sans room without knocking fearing the worst.

It was dark and couldn't see anything. The lights were off and for a single moment a childish fear overcame him. He couldn't turn on the light. If he did he would have to face whatever terror lurked in that darkness.

"Sans?" He asked for the third time.

When there was still no response Papyrus flicked the lights on. It was better to know for sure something was bad. It was better than standing there not knowing.

When the light filled the room he was greeted with all of Sans possessions. His book shelf, UFO poster, the models he had spent hours putting together at the kitchen table...

He was reminded of all the years they had spent together and suddenly his anger was replaced with immense guilt. If anything happened to Sans he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Speaking of witch....

"Sans are you in here?" He looked to where Sans usually slept and saw  there was a lump under the sheets but there was no movement when he spoke.

Slowly walking over to the bed, afraid of what he might find, Papyrus tried one last time to rouse the lump.

"Sans if you're awake let me know 'k? You're really freaking me out here."

But Sans still didn't move. So Papyrus grabbed the the top of the comforter and pulled it down.

* * * * *

After what seamed like hours Sans stopped crying.

Not because he wasn't sad anymore but because he was just too tired.

He just felt so lethargic, Sans was used to being full of energy not sleepy and sad. He turned his head to the side and saw his mask lying on the floor. He also caught a glimpse of himself in his full length mirror and cringed.

He felt like he was looking at a stranger. His blue  _ eyes  _ were bloodshot from crying. His normally dark  _ skin _ had taken on an ashy pale tone. His  _ hair _ , well it was time for one of his patented self given haircuts. Right now it was a mess. He liked to keep it short but hadn't had time to trim it so it was getting long and the ends were starting to curl.

He felt the tears start to well up again, he was just so  _ ugly _ .

Not for the first time Sans wished he had been born a monster. It would be nice to be a skeleton like papyrus or a lizard like Alphys. Sometimes on bad days Sans would try and imagine what he would look like as different monsters.

But bad days were rare. Sans could go weeks without thinking about how human he was. He would just be good old Sans the skeleton. Snowdin sentry and all around good guy. Older brother of Papyrus the lazy good natured Muffets patron.

Papy

When he came home Sans would tell him everything. He would explain the situation and if Papyrus still hated him and couldn't bare to even look at him. Well Sans would understand. He could barely look at himself sometimes.

The thought of Papyrus coming home and seeing him without his mask got Sans going a bit. He crawled over to where his mask was laying on the floor and picked it up. Snapping it back into place the seams magically filled in ad the eye sockets became animated with his magic. Sans looked at himself again.

Good old Sans the skeleton was staring back.

He hoped that would make Papyrus more comfortable when he finally got home.

With that fixed Sans went down and sat by the front door.

He needed to apologise to his brother.

He just had to wait for him to come home.

* * * * *

Sans spent his days sitting by the door waiting for Papyrus to come home. At night he would walk up the stairs and sleep in his bed hoping Papy would come home the next day.

He didn't eat because he didn't feel hungry. Sometimes a monster would come by and try to talk to him. Maybe leave some food but he would give them all the same responses. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Before he went to bed Sans would grab the food, if someone left some, and deposit it in the kitchen.

Then he would go to bed and start his day all over again.

That was until yesterday.

He had woken up with the intention of starting his daily ritual. Only to find he couldn't muster the energy to get out of bed. 

_ Maybe I just need more sleep  _ Sans thought to himself.

So he pulled the covers over himself ad gone back to sleep.

_ I'm sure if Papy comes home he will wake me up. _

* * * *

Papyrus wasn't quite sure what he expected to see under the covers. In the back of his mind Papyrus was still  expecting that wide eyed human. However the only thing under the sheet was Sans, his Sans, looking not to good.

* * * *

Sans dozed, for how long he didn't know. It was so strange to feel so sleepy and lethargic. The more he slept the less he wanted to wake up.  He dreamt about a lot of things, his past, his friends, fields of echo flowers and things he didn't understand.

At one point he dreamt about Papyrus, he dreamed his brother had come back. He was sitting in his room with him. Like they had done so many times before. Papyrus was talking to him but he couldn't quite make out the words. Sans felt his eyes prickle with tears and he tried to apologize but then the dream changed again and he was spiraling, falling.

Down

Down

It was so dark.

So cold.

* * * * *

"Sans! S-stay awake ok?"  Papyrus said holding the small blue bundle in his arms.

Sans eye sockets were open but they were very dim and the lights weren't quite directed at him.

"Come on b-buddy. It's me Papy. I'm home." His normally measured voice was starting to crack. 

That seemed to get Sans attention and the smile that lit up the little guys face broke Papyrus' heart.

"Papy." Sans said voice small.

"Ya 's me.  I need you to get up Sans. Can you get up for me?"

Sans didn't seem to hear him. The "bone" around his eye sockets scrunched up in distress. "I'm sorry Papy I'm sorry."

Papyrus tried to calm Sans down but he just kept apologizing until he passed out again.

If Sans was a normal monster he would start and energy transfer. Could a monster transfer magical energy to a human? Papyrus was panicking, he couldn't take Sans to a doctor. They would give him to the queen and she would take his soul.

Sans soul.

He had to check Sans' stats.

After that he would figure out what to do but he needed to make sure the kid wasn't going to die on him anytime soon.

So he reached out with his magic and felt for Sans core.

It was easy because their magical signatures were so similar. He just felt for the hum of his soul. He had to really focus because Sans magic was so weak but after a moment he found it.

When he finally tugged the small fragile heart out into the open what he saw made Papyrus feel sick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans needs a little help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but don't worry I am going to make it up to you guys! Right... about....

Papyrus' own soul lurched in phantom pain.

Sans soul was a mess and it looked painful. 

A normal monster's soul was white. It would be in the shape of an idealized heart with the round bits pointed down and the pointy bit facing the sky. A human soul (Or so Papyrus had read) was colored brightly. The humans main personality trait would be shown by the color of its soul. Also although human and monster souls shared the same shape a humans would be inverted.

The soul Papyrus held in his hand was neither human nor monster.

It was some kind of frankenstein hodgepodge made of bits and pieces of both monster and human souls. It was like someone had shattered two souls with a hammer then picked the pieces that fit best together and tried to make a new composite soul out of them.

It still maintained the shape of its original human orientation. The human parts were a dull listless cayan the monster bits were traditional white. In some places the souls didn't fit together properly and there were crevices and cracks littering its surface. Papyrus wondered how it was able to hold itself together. By all means Sans should be dust by now.

Well he  _ would _ be dust soon anyways if he didn't do anything to help.

For a moment Papyrus tried to remember what cayan represented. In a flash of inspiration he remembered it represents selflessness but this was not the time for that. Sans needed help.

Because about fifty to sixty percent of Sans core was monster based Papyrus decided that he would try an energy transfer. If that didn't work he would have to call undyne for help.

He needed to focus on his magic and pull out enough to stabilize Sans without killing himself. It would not be easy, even though Papyrus had much more HP than Sans his energy stores were naturally low, where Sans were high.

Two large skeletal hands cupped the little mess of a heart gently as if they was afraid it would break at the slightest touch. When Sans core was safely secured the hands began to glow with a soft orange light.

Papyrus' analytical mind monitored his own magic levels closely. He knew he could go down to about ten present and still maintain his physical form. However his body would pass out at about twenty percent to try and keep that from happening.

"Seventy five-percent..." He mumbled to himself as he cracked an eye socket.

His eye light glowed with the same magic as his hands. The light was pointed directly at the distressed "skeleton" lying in his lap. Sans breathing was still shallow, the "bone" of his forehead was creased in discomfort.

Papyrus increased his output and the light of his magic increased a bit.

"Fifty-percent..."

When he increased his magic he could feel Sans, by degrees, relax into him slightly. That was a good sign. After a few more minutes Sans breathing evened out and his "face" relaxed.

Blackness was starting to creep into the corners of Papyrus' vision at this point but he pushed on regardless.

"Thirty-percent"  His words were starting to slur and his head was drooping. Papyrus would have kept going until he passed out. However at the twenty five-percent point he felt Sans shift in his lap.

Looking down he saw the little guy had moved and appeared to be sleeping soundly. With his face pushed into Papyrus' orange hoodie one arm wrapped lightly around the taller ones waist.

"Sans?"

He just pushed his face further into the warmth of the orange hoodie and mumbled something illegible.

Papyrus let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding in.

"What'd you say?" Papyrus asked with a smile on his face.

Sans turned his head slightly eyes still closed and repeated "Shhhhhhhhhh Sans is sleeping."

Papyrus' smile only widened in response as Sans snuggled back into his former place. He was actually totally exhausted himself and since It seemed as if Sans wasn't going to die on him anytime soon. Papyrus decided it was time for one of his patented nap breaks.

He let the orange magic fade out of his hands and opened them slowly. The core still looked terrible but the monster bits seemed more white and the human bits shone with a dazzling light that put its earlier dull state to shame.  

Satisfied with his work Papyrus let the soul dissipate once again  letting it return to where it belonged.

Trying not to wake the sleeping "skeleton" Papyrus managed to maneuver them both under Sans sheets. Sans had kept his hold on Papyrus the whole time and when they were both comfortably settled in Sans arms were still loosely wrapped around Papyrus midsection.

As the younger of the two lay in bed on the edge of unconsciousness he thought he heard something that made a pit form in his stomach. The next morning he wouldn't be able to tell if it was a dream or not. But it the half memory of it would haunt him for weeks to come.

" 'm sorry papy Please I'm sorry don't be mad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally eats something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now! See I am as good as my word!
> 
> Another quick note People usually imagine Undertale Papyrus' battle body as being inspired by medieval knights. I always though underswap Sans battle body would be more French inspired hens the use of cavalier. If you are confused think three musketeers. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> [ edit: I would like to thank Superfan in the comments for point out I forgot to describe Sans attire. also shout out to Bluesberry and as always Sora_Tayuya for there g8 comments! I highly suggest you read them if you are confused. They really got the gist of what I was going for.]

When Sans woke up the first thing he felt was the pain.

His whole body was sore and it felt like someone had used him as a punching bag. Well more accurately it felt like someone had used him as a punching bag and he was maybe two or three days into the healing process.

It wasn't a fun feeling, he was cuddling something warm though so it didn't seem so bad.

He opened his eyes and was confronted with a wall of orange obscuring his vision. He didn't want to move away from this warmth he just wanted to go back to sleep. It was so tempting but he couldn't he had to wait for Papy to come home.

Sans sleep ridden brain didn't connect the dots and he moved away from the orange sweater. He got out of bed and made his way to the door still half asleep. When he opened the door and looked back to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything that's when he realized what he had been sleeping next to.

Sans eyes got comically wide when he saw his brother still soundly asleep in his rocket ship bed. One of his legs was hanging off the bed as well as his left arm. The bed was really too small for the both of them but Papyrus had made a valiant effort. He hadn't even woken up when Sans had gotten out of bed, he had just shifted so more of his body was taking up the mattress.

Sans felt a moment of joy. He was about to jump onto his brothers back and welcome him home when he remembered there fight.

Sure Papyrus had apparently crawled into bed with him last night but his brother was know for falling asleep in weird situations. Had Papy come in to confront him and just fallen asleep? It seemed just as likely as anything else to Sans and the thought stuck in his mind.

He wanted to wake Papyrus up and talk to him. He wanted to get everything out in the open. But it was early, really early. Papyrus didn't get up this early willingly and Sans didn't want to add fuel to Papyrus anger...

So Sans quietly grabbed some clothes and left his sleeping brother alone.

Sans made his way to the bathroom to get changed. He never like changing in there because of the mirrors but it would be worse to change in his room and have Papyrus wake up before Sans was ready. Just the thought made Sans chest feel tight and his breathing speed up, so bathroom it was.

When he got into the bathroom he looked himself over once fully dressed in the full length mirror against the door. He was wearing his normal pajamas, A long sleeve white turtleneck sweater, long baby blue plush sleeping pants. a pair of white socks and his white sleeping gloves.

Once when Papy had been little, maybe 6 or 7, he had asked Sans why he wore gloves all the time. Sans had told him his one HP made him weak so he had to be extra careful of germs. Sans did have a thing for cleaning so the explanation had been accepted with just an "Oh ok."

Sans turned away from the full length mirror only to be confronted by the smaller mirror over the sink. Even with the mask on he looked like crap. There were dark circles under his "eye sockets"  and as he looked closely he saw his clothes were all crumpled and disheveled from wearing them for so long.  Sans made a disgusted noise and placed his change of clothes on the edge of the tub. Turning away from both mirrors in the process.

Sans disrobed and pulled on his work clothes. First he changed into a clean white turtleneck, similar to his sleeping one but less plush. Then he pulled on his long black pants. He put on his socks. then he grabbed his baby blue cavalier gloves and slipped them on. Next was his battle chest plate. It was just a cheap imitation made from fiber glass and silver spray paint but Papy had made it for him so it was priceless in his eyes. Finally he finished the look with his signature blue bandana.

With a fresh set of clothes Sans felt a lot better. He threw his dirty ones in the bathroom hamper and made his way downstairs.

Sitting still wasn't Sans style. After a week of doing exactly the opposite of that Sans felt a tension in his body. He was still sore but the more he moved the less pain he felt and the more tension worked his way out of his bones.

Sans went into the kitchen prepared to make some breakfast tacos when he was confronted with the overabundance of food and his week old dishes. Sans was appalled with the mess he had made. This was so unlike him!

With new found energy Sans went to go clean the dishes. It took way longer than he would have liked but eventually most of the dishes were cleaned. Only the pan he had used to cook the meat in needed to be soaked a bit longer.

With that done Sans felt something he hadn't felt in awhile, he was hungry. he went to the fridge to see what they had. He couldn't make tacos until that pan was clean but he remembered that the nice Cat lady who ran the inn had dropped of a casserole. He could have had one of Muffets pastries but he didn't like to eat sweets, none the less first thing in the morning, he would leave those for Papy.

Sans pulled cut himself a corner of the dish, placed it on a plate, and sat down at the table.

He contemplated waking Papyrus up again but decided against it. His brother was already mad at him. Even though it had never happened before Sans was afraid Papyrus would get angry at him for waking him. To be honest Sans didn't really think Papyrus wanted to see him at the moment anyways.

Even though breakfast was a lonely affair Sans finished his food. He put his dish to soak with the pan. Then he just stood in the kitchen a moment trying to decide what to do next.

He couldn't just leave Papyrus with nothing to eat. He pulled out a couple of doughnuts and put them on a plate. The others went into the cupboard.

With that done Sans moved to the door put on his black cavalier boots and left for patrol. If Papy was still here when he got home from sentry duty...

Well he would cross that bridge when he came to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad, oh god why is it so sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the last of what I wrote on my car trip. Updates for this will probably be once a week from now on unless I go on a wrighting binge. 
> 
> Also some notes:
> 
> Discourse in chapter 4 comments section but I think everything is worked out and we are all super best friends again,
> 
> my dad want's to read this so keep the comments PG. (Hi dad if you are reading this but lets be real you totally aren't) 
> 
> Also I think Papyrus just flipped me off?
> 
> Finally last but not least hope you enjoy the chapter! (Or spend hours crying your eyes out)

Papyrus woke up slowly in a cold bed. He hurt all over from the energy transfer but he would do it all over again if It meant keeping Sans alive. Speaking of witch...

Papyrus turned his head expecting to see Sans sleeping soundly next to him. When he saw there was no one there Papyrus had a mini heart attack. Had Sans dusted in the night?

No.

Humans didn't dust, even humans with composite souls. Even so Papyrus still pulled the sheets back to inspect the bed. Conferred by the lack of dust Papyrus figured Sans was downstairs making breakfast like every morning.

So the tall skeleton forced himself out of bed. He stood popping his joints for a bit. When he was satisfied that the stiffness was worked out of his body he headed downstairs. It was oddly quiet in the house and when Papyrus stepped into the kitchen he was on high alert once again.

Sans was gone.

When he looked at the clock he guessed why. It was almost noon. Sans had probably left for his sentry duty hours ago. Did Sans leave without trying to wake him up? Papyrus saw Sans boots were gone which confirmed his theory.

That had never happened before.

Papyrus went into the kitchen and saw everything was spotless. On the table sat a plate with a few of Muffets doughnuts on it. Still shaken after last night he went to go check the fridge. He saw some of the casserole had been eaten. When he looked in the sink a fresh dish was soaking along with a pan.

Sans had eaten, that was good. Lunch break was one o' clock. Papyrus would wait for Sans to come home for lunch then he could apologise for being a jerk. Having Sans almost die on him had shown Papyrus how much he needed that little ball of joy. He still shied away from calling Sans brother, even in his head, but this had shown him that he could eventually forgive Sans.

He was still mad deep down, that Sans had lied to him and then almost killed himself, but the guilt and worry overwhelmed all of those negative emotions. Whatever had happened to Sans to bring him here must have been bad. His soul and one HP was proof enough of that.

Papyrus took a bite of doughnut, when Sans got home they would talk and Papyrus would listen.

* * * *

Sans sat at his post head in his hands.

Earlier this morning 01 and 02 had come by to check on him and make sure everything was ok. That told Sans that Papyrus hadn't spread the news about him being a human. Even though his soul was so broken it couldn't be used to break the barrier, the hurt monsters felt towards humans was still fresh. And honestly Sans could blame them one bit. Humans were the worst.

Not all humans were bad, he was a testament to that, but in Sans' short life on the surface he had not met one nice human. Not one and to this day he didn't know if he was an anomaly or if there were actually pockets of good humans scattered about.

A heavy sigh left Sans mouth.

Thinking about the surface was useless, Thinking about humans was pointless. So why couldn't he stop?

**_Did you break another dish!?_ **

He was safe in the underground.

**_Stop crying like a baby I thought I had a son not a daughter._ **

No one was going to hurt him.

**_Take your punishment like a man._ **

Things were different down here.

**_If you don't stop crying I won't take you to the hospital._ **

Monsters were nice.

**_Why don't you just get out of here you little piece of shit._ **

He had friends.

**_I hate you_ **

A life.

**_I wish you were dead._ **

Why couldn't he just forget...

* * * * *

Papyrus was done waiting and he was getting annoyed.

Was Sans avoiding him?

The clock on there wall read 2:00 Sans was never this late for lunch. Sure sometimes he would be a little late because he had stopped to talk to someone on his way home. However he was never this late.

The energy transfer should have made his brother good as new. Sans soul wasn't normal though. If he had pushed himself and gotten hurt...

Papyrus slipped his shoes on at the door. He supposed this must have been karma for worrying Sans. Whatever higher power was at work here must have been a total asshole. Before he opened the front door he gave his ceiling the double bird.

Then he made his way to his brothers sentry station.

* * * * *

Sans had to pull himself together he couldn’t go home to Papyrus like this. He had already caused enough trouble for him already.  The least he could do was be happy and normal for him.

Sans sat huddled under his sentry station hugging his legs. If someone passed by they would think he was out patrolling the forest. His breathing was shaky and shallow. He was on the verge of tears but was holding them off valiantly.

This would happen sometimes. He would get strange moments extreme emotion. It was usually ok, being eccentric was one of his things, if he was overly happy or frustrated or even scared it was just his eccentric personality at work. It was the moments of extreme random sadness that were the hardest to handle.

It usually hit after a long boring day of thinking alone in the woods. He didn't know if it was the isolation or the monotony but sometimes he would just get sad. On his off days Sans would take a few extra minutes to compose himself before heading home. Papyrus didn't have to deal with that. When he did finally see his brother Papyrus would be enough to distract him from his bad thoughts.

Today was different though. Even though he knew what this was he couldn't stop it. He just kept thinking about how much Papyrus must hate him. How disappointed he must be.

If Sans came home and Papyrus was gone...

Could he do it? Could he live his life with a brother that hated him? Papyrus had been the biggest part of his life and the idea of that suddenly being ripped away from him. It was too much. How could he ever face something like that?

It would be easier to just lay in the dirt under his station forever.

Sans knew he should get up and go home. He needed to face whatever was waiting for him. He needed to be strong.

The fact that he just kept laying there despite these thoughts filled Sans with a familiar feeling of self hate. He couldn't do anything right.

Maybe he just needed a few more minutes to get himself under control.

Then he would go home.

Just a few more minutes....

* * * *

As Papyrus made his way to Sans station it seemed like everyone and their mother greeted him on the street and asked about Sans.

Yes he was ok. Yes they had made up. Everything was fine. Etcetera .Etcetera .

This situation was a little to complicated to explain to everyone. To be honest he didn't even think Sans would want everyone to know. This was way to personal so Papyrus kept to his story.

They had a spat, they made up, everything was fine.

Finally he made it to Snowdin forest.

Most of the guards were at lunch so he just walked straight to Sans sation without further interruption.

When he got there though it was empty. Sans was nowhere to be seen. Papyrus stood in the snow wondering what to do next when he heard something by Sans station.

He walked over as quietly as he could to see what it was. Nothing jumped out at him when he got there though. It was just Sans station looking as perfect and clean as ever. Papyrus was about to leave when he heard the noise again from under the desk.

As he bent down to investigate a familiar face popped out from beneath the desk.

Sans looked shocked to see Papyrus (If not a little frightened?) those were quickly buried under Sans familiar happy face.

"Papy! What are you doing here!?" he asked trying to wiggle out of the small space with some semblance of grace. He failed and Papyrus had to grab him under the arms to help him out.

"I was just checking on you. It's way past lunch time and you never came home. What were ya doing under there anyways?""

Sans looked really guilty then. He looked at the floor and rubbed his hands together.

"I was looking for something I droped." He lied badly.

"For ten minutes?"

Sans just looked even more guilty and said "yes."

Papyrus shook his head in amazement "You know you're a really bad liar." He took out a smoke and lit it then finished his statement. " About some things."

Sans looked really crushed then and Papyrus mentally cursed himself. He hadn't come out here to chastise his brother. He had come out here to get Sans to come home and he was already doing a shitty job of it.

"Listen Sans I think it's time we had a talk."

"Yes, of course." Sans said still looking nervous.

Papyrus took another drag of his cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Listen Sans I'm not mad." I am kind of mad  "I want to hear your side of the story." About why you lied to me all my life "Do you think you can do that for me?"

Sans nodded his head and then spoke in a small voice. "Yes I can do that Papy."

"Cool." He said and the nonchalant offhandedness of the statement clearly caught Sans of guard.

Papyrus just raised an eye ridge "Maybe we can talk somewhere a little more private?"

Even though they were in the middle of the woods you could never know who might be listening.

"Sure!" Sans said taking a shaky step forward.

Papyrus watched as the little guy took a few more shaky uncertain steps.

"You ok there?" He asked

"Of courses" Sans said taking another shaky step "I must have just been sitting down for too long my legs are a little weak."

Papyrus just sighed and dropped the burning but of his cigarette in the snow. "You're probably still weak after last night."

Sans looked up at him clearly confused "What happened last night?"

Shaking his head he reached down to pick Sans up. He had always wondered why Sans had felt so fleshy. Sans had told him it was magic when he had asked as a child and Papyrus never questioned him again. Looking back it was sickeningly obvious.

Sans tried to wiggle out of the bigger ones grasp "Papy I can walk!"

"Ya and at that pace we will get  home by tomorrow morning."

Sans stopped struggling.

"We have a lot to talk about." Papyrus said walking quickly towards their house.

Sans just hid his face in Papyrus' shoulder and mumbled "I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup he totally flipped me off. @_@


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!!! 
> 
> This chapter contains blatant child abuse (physical and neglect) If you think this could be triggering to you I am posting a trigger free summary in the end notes. Feel free to read that instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a few things for this chapter. First off I had no intention of going into Sans past abuse. I was only going to vaguely hint to it in the last chapter and barely mention it in this one. However people in the comments seamed to think I was going to go into more detail on the matter. After some consideration I decided that it would probably be better if I did give a bit more of an in depth look into Sans time on the surface. That being said this was an extremely difficult chapter for me to wright. I did not enjoy it but rather I viewed it as a dirty job that had to be done. I did a lot of reading up on the subject for the past two days but I will admit two days or research is nothing compared to the knowledge that some people have. I have done my best to portray this heavy topic with the seriousness it deserves. This is honesty the best I could do and I hope it is, if not good, at least an accurate representation of the topic.

Papyrus only set Sans down when they were safely in their house. Despite Sans objections Papyrus insisted that he eat something before they get started. It didn't take much to get the little guy to agree. So as Sans went to go get some lunch while Papyrus went to his room.

He needed to get his head together. When he got into his room he skillfully maneuvered his messy floor and collapsed on his mattress. He needed to decide what he wanted to know. That was easy, everything. The real question was what questions to ask In what order.

* * * *

After Sans was done with his lunch he sat on the sofa and waited.

It wasn't easy to just sit there while he was so on edge. He just wanted this to be over with and at the same time he wanted to just hide himself away. Sans just kept telling himself it was for Papyrus. He would do anything for his brother. If Papyrus wanted to know everything he would tell him everything. If Papyrus wanted to see everything he would show him everything. It was the least he could do after putting him through so much.

So Sans waited.

When he heard his brother's bedroom door open upstairs Sans had the sudden urge to run. He needed to get away. He couldn't do this. The guilt in his gut made him want to stay though. His emotions were pulling him in two directions and he had no idea which was the right one. Sans had gotten so caught up in his spiraling thoughts he didn't hear Papyrus come down the stairs.

"Ok, Sans are you ready?" Papyrus asked approaching the couch.

Sans jolted a bit as he was pulled back to the present. He wanted to tell Papyrus "No" he wasn't ready. Sans doubted he ever would be.  He had made a promise though and he intended to keep it. So instead of saying no like he wanted to he opened his mouth and said.

"Yes."

Keeping eye contact with the floor Sans didn't risk a peek until he felt the couch dip. Then he snuck a side look at Papyrus. It was a real relief to see that Papyrus looked almost as nervous as he himself felt.

His brother took a moment to adjust himself so his body was half facing Sans. Then he just sat there as if trying to decide what he wanted to say.

Sans didn't say anything. This was for Papyrus. He would let him do this at his pace.

"So..." Papyrus started "You're a human?"

Sans inwardly cringed at the use of the word but nodded and said "Yes."

Papyrus nodded "I guess the first big question I have is how'd you end up down here?"

Sans nodded again that was a fair question.

"Well I fell, like anyone else." Sans started off stating the obvious. Of course Papyrus deserved more than just the obvious so he continued. "When I was just a baby I lived with my mom."

Papyrus seamed started by this change of topic but he didn't speak up.

"My dad had run off or something and it was just the two of us. I don't really remember her because I was so young..."

Sans took in a deep breath to steady himself.

"She died when I was two. I was sent to live with my uncle but that didn't last long. He wasn't equipped to deal with a child. He was always too quick to discipline and his rules were too strict for a little kid. So he sent me away to live with another relative after a year. He sent me live with his cousin. The cousin wasn't very nice."

Sans grip on his knees tightened.

"Sometimes I would do something to make him mad and he would hit me. After he hurt me he would always apologise and tell me it would never happen again. Sometimes he would even buy me presents to make it up too me. I was so stupid. I would always believe him. Every time he would apologise he would sound so sincere and I would think "That was it. He is going to change." But he never did."

Sans felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Papyrus had moved closer so he was sitting right next to him. Papyrus looked mortified but Sans had already started and he couldn't leave his story half told.

"One day he pushed me into our glass coffee table. He was mad at first that I broke the table but when he saw how bad I was hurt he stopped. I got all cut up but he wouldn't take me to see a doctor. I could tell he was afraid he would get into trouble. He picked out the glass while crying and apologizing. I forgave him but after a couple of days it was clear a few of the bigger cuts needed stitches. So he took me to the doctors and told them I hurt myself playing. He had taken me to the hospital a few times before for broken bones and stuff. I think the doctors knew what was going on at that point because I didn't have to go home with him."

Sans had to take a moment before he could continue with the story. Papyrus moved his arm so it was draped over Sans shoulder in a comforting manner. Sans leaned into his side and when he felt better he continued.

"That was when I was five. I was then sent to live with my mother's sister. The two of them didn't get along but my aunt was the only family left so I was sent to live with her. She never hurt me. At first I was glad but then I noticed she also never loved me. She would give me clothes to wear, a roof over my head, there was always food in the fridge for me to eat but she never cooked for me, she never washed my clothes, and she didn’t really touch me. She wouldn't even really talk to me. A month in she told me it was because she didn't like me. I was a burden to her.

She never supervised me when I went out to play. One day, when I was seven, I decided I was going to go climb Mt. Ebott. I had heard the rumors about it and I wanted to see if they were true. I packed a bag with a blanket and some snacks. I also grabbed some change from the kitchen counter. Then I set off.

I had seen people take the bus on TV so I figured it would be the best way to get to the mountain. We lived close to the bus station so I walked over and a nice bus driver helped me count out m change and get on the right bus. When he asked me why I wanted to go there I said a friend of mine was going to meet me there and we were going to have a picnic.

I remember getting off the bus at the foot of the mountain but after that everything gets a bit fuzzy. I must have climbed up and fallen in a hole or something because I was found in Hotland. I was busted up really badly from the fall and my soul was on the verge of shattering. All those years of abuse had done a number on my Hope Points and I was about ready to die. They brought me to the royal scientist to try and save my soul so it could be used to break the barrier."

"You remember dad right?" Sans asked suddenly.

"Ya." Papyrus said sadly.

"Remember how he use to always rant about how he made you?"

Papyrus smiled at that. "Ya, He was to much of a nerd to get a date so he had to clone a kid."

Sans nodded. "It takes awhile to grow a soul from scratch. When they brought me in my soul was already fractured and dying. He was working on his clone project at the time and had two monster souls growing in the back of the labs. He decided the only way to save me was to sacrifice one of the two souls to patch mine up.

When it was all done I was alive. I have no idea how it worked. He tried to explain it to me a few times but it just went over my head. However, even though he had saved my soul it could no longer be used to break the barrier because it was no longer fully human. The queen was not happy with that but when dad asked if he could keep me the queen allowed it. She always did have a soft spot for kids.

So that how I woke up. In a hospital room in a strange place surrounded by monsters. I was a mess at first but dad didn't give up on me. I lived in the labs with him and the only monsters who knew I was there were the royal scientist, his team, my therapist, and the queen. I was kept under cover for the first year but you know how kids are. It's not good to keep them cooped up. So dad made me this special mask."

Sans gestured to his head.

"He made it look like a skeleton so he could say I was his son. Dad started taking me out with him when he ran errands. Even though I was painfully shy all the monsters I met were super nice. When I was ten his cloning project finally bared fruit. One day I was playing in the living room with one of the lab techs when dad kicks in the door. He walks into the room all all happy and introduces me to my new baby brother."

Sans looked up at Papyrus stars in his eyes.

"That was you! Dad and my therapist didn't know how I would react to having a brother. They had been preparing me for a few months but I don't think they were expecting it to be the best thing that ever happened to me. After you started living with us I just got better and better. Just having you around helped with my recovery process so much.

I started going out more and meeting new monsters. When I was twelve and you were two dad moved us into an apartment so we could have more social interactions. At that point I wore my costume almost all the time anyways and almost never took it off. So dad wasn't worried about me being found out. We lived there until I was eighteen and you were eight. That's when dad got into his accident and died."

Papyrus nodded he knew the story pretty well from this point on but let

sans finish up anyways.

"It would have been really easy to fall back into my old habits but having you to take care of really kept me going. You always kept me so busy. I wanted to make sure that you had the best childhood possible. Sometimes it was hard but overall, with the help of a lot of nice monsters, I think you ended up ok."

Sans looked up at Papyrus again and scrunched up his face. "Well aside from the whole never picks up your sock thing."

That made the Papyrus smile. It might have made him laugh on any other day but after that heavy story he was still trying to process everything.

"Wow." was all he managed to say after a few minutes of silence. "uhhh.... you pretty much answered most of my questions with that story." He finished, rubbing the back of his skull idaly.

The smaller of the two was just stared at his feet. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yea." Papyrus respond removing the arm that was still slung around Sans shoulders. He stood up and stretched before he turned around and looked Sans strength in the eye.

"Can I see what you look like without the costume?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans tells his story of how he ended up in the underground. 
> 
> While on the surface Sans lived with a string of bad people. When he was seven he decided to climb Mt. Ebbot to see if the rumors were true. While he was climbing the mountain he fell into the underground. His soul was in bad shape but the royal scientist managed to save him by patching his soul back together with bits of monster soul. 
> 
> Sans soul could no longer be used to break the barrier so Gaster adopted him and helped him through his past trauma with the aid of a therapist. When Sans was ten Gaster managed to clone himself. That's how Sans got his baby bro.   
>  and papyrus   
> Having Papyrus around helped in Sans recovery. When Sans was 18 and papyrus 8 Gaster died in an accident. Leaving Sans to care for his little brother. Sans wanted to make sure Papyrus had the childhood he never did so he picked himself up and cared for his little brother the best he could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus sees Sans for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea new chapter!!
> 
> I wanted to sat some quck thanks here since I forgot last chapter!
> 
> Thank you to Superfan for your advice on weighting abuse. It was very helpful.
> 
> Thank you AnnAisu and Sora_Tayuya for your very in depth comments.
> 
> Thank you really everyone who had left a kudos, comment, or even just read this story. It means a lot to me!
> 
> Also thank you Firehedgehog for you're help through Skype and also BANG fanart ---> http://firehedgehog.deviantart.com/art/Blueberry-Human-sans-first-edition-622249838

Sans immediately went stiff. Papyrus was eyeing him carefully for his reaction, Sans knew it, but he could stop the panic from rising.

No, it was not ok.

Sans wanted to just say no but he knew he couldn't. He had already told him his whole life story what was some visual confirmation? Sans tried to tell himself it was nothing. However it really was everything.

Would Papyrus hate him?

Would Papyrus be repulsed by him?

Probably...

"Hey..." two hands fell on Sans shoulders. He looked up too see his brother looking determined but not in a bad way. "If you don't want to you don't have too, at least not today."

Sans was on the verge of tears. He didn't want to do this. He just wanted to take up Papyrus on his offer. Deep down though Sans knew if he put it off he would never do it. How could Papyrus ever forgive Sans if he was still keeping secrets?

"No, its ok. Lets just do it."

Papyrus looked unsure and griped Sans shoulders a bit more firmly.

"Sans, it's really okay. We can wait if you need more time."

"No, really it’s fine." Sans took Papyrus' hands and gently removed them from his shoulders.

Papyrus took the hint and gave Sans room to stand.

"Just.... give me some time to get ready. I'll call you when I'm done."

With that Sans went upstairs leaving his brother in the living room.

* * * * *

Papyrus didn't know how to feel.

Sick?

Sick was a good word for it.

If Sans story was true , and papyrus didn't doubt it was, he had been through hell. The thought of anyone hurting the person that had raised and loved him his whole life... Rage was to kind a word.

Even though he felt these things everything still had an almost fake feel to it.

To solidify everything he needed to see the person he called "brother" for what he really was. Papyrus was willing to wait for Sans to feel comfortable. It was painfully clear Sans didn't want to do this right now. But if Sans was determined to do this, despite his discomfort, there was nothing Papyrus could do to persuade him otherwise.

Papyrus didn't have long to wait.

There were footsteps upstairs and then a familiar voice drifted down from upstairs.

"Ready."

Then the door closed again. Papyrus heard quick footsteps and the thump of sans sitting on his bed.

Papyrus took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he mounted the stars.

He could do this.

No matter what awaited him in that room Papyrus decided  he would be supportive. After everything Sans had been through in his life and everything he had done to make sure papyrus was happy it was the least the tall skeleton could do.

Papyrus tried to go about this with Sans feelings in mind. So when he reached the bedroom door he knocked. Even though Sans had given him permission earlier he didn't want to spook him by coming in unannounced.

"I'm coming in."

There was no response so Papyrus just opened the door and stepped in.

The first thing he noticed was that Sans had covered his mirror with a sheet. That was weird. The second thing he noticed was that there was a little dark skinned human sitting on Sans bed. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and his eyes were covered with his hands. Next to him on the bed was a neatly folded pile of clothes with a skull placed on top.

Papyrus still associated that skull with his brother. So to see it just sitting there on the bed not attached to anything made him feel a little creeped out. The uneasiness he felt towards that skull was overridden by his fascination though.

He had never seen a human before outside of magazines and books he had found at the dump. All the humans in the magazines were tall, skinny, with perfect hair. Sans was none of that and somehow it fit.

The short chubby human that sat in front of him was adorable. That was the only word he could use. He had little tummy rolls and the thick black hair that grew on his head was just a little too long too look trim and tidy.

Papyrus took a few steps closer to get a better look. When Sans heard him he flinched a bit but other then that made no move. With Sans' arms raised he could see a ton of small scars running the length of his arms along with a couple of small round burns. The thing that made Papyrus' metaphorical skin crawl was a large scar on Sans chest that ran from just under his left nipple all the way down to his belly button.

Papyrus remembered Sans story and if that scar was from the table incident...

How could anyone let something like _ that _ go untreated?! It hurt his heart to think about it so he stopped. Instead focusing on Sans stomach. Papyrus reached out a hand without thinking. It was just so tempting. He had never felt skin before and his tummy looked so soft.

He placed his hand on Sans stomach while applying light pressure.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Sans let out a squeak and the hands that were covering his face flew down to push Papyrus' hands away. When he spoke his voice was filled with poorly contained laughter.

"Papy noooo!"

Papyrus looked up into Sans face and  _ wow _ .

How could he have ever thought his brother was expensive  _ before _ ?

The human's eyes were closed but the soft malleable skin on either side was creased with laughter. His mouth was turned up into a half smile and when he spoke his mouth actually moved. It was weird to hear Sans voice coming out of this foreign body but it was getting less and less so as he saw the human trying to push his hands away.

Even if the body was different Sans mannerisms and movements were the same.

"Ticklish?" papyrus asked gently poking Sans midsection.

The small humans eyes shot opened and he let out another squeak. Sans tried to cover his outburst with a pout but the damage was done.

"I'm not ticklish!" Sans exclaimed.

But Papyrus already had an evil smile on his face.

"So this." Papyrus said attacking the older ones stomach " 'snot doing anything for ya?"

Sans tried valiantly to keep a straight face. It didn't last long though and soon Papyrus had him flailing on the bed laughing and trying to get away. The fun didn't last though because in the tussle one of the brothers accidentally knocked Sans mask onto the floor.

The sound of it brought both of their attentions back to the present.

"Shoot sorry." Papyrus said even though he had no idea if he was the one who had knocked it over.

When Sans saw part of his costume on the floor he appeared to get more self conscious all of a sudden. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked away.

"It's okay." he replied.

Papyrus marveled at how easy it was to read Sans without the stiff skeleton costume getting in the way. Speaking of which...

Leaning off the bed Papyrus managed to grab the mask off the floor. He then readjusted himself with Sans fake head on his lap. Without it's owner it was just an empty shell. It looked like a normal skull had been taken off a skeleton somehow without turning it to dust. Flipping it upside down he examined the neck hole. It was way to small to fit a head though. There were no visible seams to the thing either.

"How the hell does this thing work?"

Two small hands took the "skull” from him.

"Dad made it for me." he said raising the fake skull until it was pressed against his cheek half balanced on his shoulder. His blue eyes flared a bright cyan for a moment and animation slowly leaked into the masks face.

It was kind of creepy.

"It runs of my magic." Sans explained as the mask mimicked his movements. "It copys my face the best it can without a mouth. However it can also do some really cool tricks!" Sans magic flared again and the skull got two very familiar star shapes in its pupils.

"How do you get it on?" Papyrus asked honestly puzzled.

"The mask runs off my magic so if I want to wear it the mask accommodates." Sans lowered the mask to his lap, breaking the connection to his face so the mask became doll like one again, then he ran his hand around the side of the head. Where his hand touched a line seamed to form. When the line was halfway around the skull the whole thing hinged open.

"That's so fuckin' cool" Papyrus said reaching for the open skull to get a better look. Sans slapped his hand away before he could get to close.

"Language!"

Papyrus just laughed "Sorry,  freakin' cool. Can I see it again?"

"Sure." Sans said handing it over.

Papyrus noticed that the more they talked and just acted normal the more Sabs seemed to relax. He still looked a little like a fish out of water but the fear that had laced his movements early on was gone.

He spent a few minutes turning the skull over in his hands. He messed with it a lot because it was honestly the coolest.

Papyrus was interrupted when Sans spoke up in an uncertain voice.

"So are you still mad?"

He looked up to see Sans on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry for lying!" he said as a few tears leaked out the corners of his eyes. "I'm really really sorry! Please come home! I'm sorry!"

It was like a dam breaking and it looked like all of Sans pent up sadness rushed out at  once. He was sobbing and holding himself head lowered.

Not wanting to see Sans sad Papyrus immediately leaned over and gave Sans a big hug. feeling this Sans returned the hug with vigor. The small one just kept repeating I'm sorry's and Papyrus monoverd Sans until he was sitting in his lap.

Not wanting to get his fragile finger bones tangled in Sans unruly black hair Papyrus had to settle with nuzzling his face into the mess. He hoped it was a comforting gesture and after some crying Sans calmed down enough for Papyrus to talk.

"I'm not mad anymore Sans. I promise I won't leave you alone again. At least not without some warning."

"So do you hate me?" Sans asked in a watery voice.

"what? No, I don't hate you!"

Sans flinched away from his forceful tone and Papyrus inwardly cursed himself.

"I don't hate you Sans. How could I ever hate you?" Papyrus said much more gently this time.

"B-because I lied to you! I'm a human and humans are b-bad and u- ugly!"

"Sans" Papyrus said "you are not ugly. Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror? You look like a good dam puppy!"

Sans just shook his head.

"Listen if you really think you are ugly I know there's probably nothing I can say to change your mind. I just want you to know that I think you look like a goddamn puppy dog. 'S honestly a little unsettling. How the hell are humans this cute?"

Sans laughed at that.

"Not all humans look like this." He said still a bit sad "Mostly just kids. When Dad messed with my soul I kind of stopped ageing? Or at least I age very very slowly. Dad could never quite figure that one out. I think right now I have to body of ten year old? It's kind of hard to tell sometimes."

Papyrus' eye sockets widened.

"So are you saying..."

Sans watery eyes looked towards Papyrus.

"that you're a _ kid _ !?"

Sans face turned into an annoyed scowl.

"No! I am still older than you!"

Papyrus had that mischievous smile on his face again.

"Nope, you are a child and I must care for you."

Sans tried to get out of papyrus grasp but to no avail.

"You have to go to bed by six and I expect you to eat all your greens at dinner." Papyrus said mimicking Sans moma bird voce.

"Papy! you are the one that does not eat his vegetables! I love vegetables!"

Papyrus finally let the squirming human go with a chuckle.

"Okay, you win Sans." Papyrus put his hands into his pockets "I couldn't be the older brother anyways. I have no self control."

A big smile shone on Sans face.

"So we can be brothers again?" he asked hopefully.

Papyrus' smile died a bit on his face.

"Maybe, after some time. This's just all a bit sudden. I think I still need some time to adjust."

Sans smille also fell but he nodded his head regardless.

"I understand."

Papyrus was grateful. Although he did forgive Sans the hurt was still there. He wondered if it would ever go away. Would he ever be able to refer to Sans as 'bro' again.

That was a question for another day.

Right now he was feeling a bit hungry.

"I think I'm gonna make us some dinner."

looking up at papyrus Sans had an uncertain look on his face.

"You? Making food? Are you sure Papy remember what happened last time?"

"Hey, I'm just going to make a couple of sandwiches. You can't burn the house down making sandwiches." He said getting up from the bed.

"That's what you said about the popcorn!"

Papyrus was at the door but he turned around to give Sans a wink.

"I promise not to touch anything that uses heat. Now put on some pants and come down when you're ready."

Sans nodded and Papyrus headed to the kitchen to make some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh... Papyrus? Did you already forget there's like no food in the house? @~@


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement! 
> 
> We are almost to 200 kudos!! So I will make the same offer for you guys that I did for the reader of TLB. If we get to 200 (or rather when) I will release a one shot story relating to broken trust! here is the kicker though... I have nothing written so far! If anyone has any ideas requests or just wanting clarification on anything just let me know in the comments (or on my tumblr woolingtonthewooly) You might get a whole story based off your idea!
> 
> Other then that enjoy this short chapter as I get back into the swing of things ! XD

Papyrus waited a few days before he brought up Sans self destructive behavior. He informed Sans of how close to death he had actually come. Sans was shocked and promised to take better care of himself.

Sans still seemed a bit more lethargic than normal and Papyrus was keeping an eye on it. Clearly Sans didn't know his body's limits and Papyrus was dead set on making sure Sans never got to the point he was at again.

Everything else seemed to go back to normal though. Sans didn't really take off his costume and if Papyrus wasn't so painfully aware of what had transpired he might be tempted to think it had all been a dream.

Papyrus was pondering this one day after dinner. Usually he would go to his room after a meal but today he was so caught up in his thoughts he just sat there as Sans gathered up the dirty dishes. 

The taller of the two watched as Sans pulled out his plastic gloves. He slipped them over his blue ones then turned on the sink to start washing. Something about this struck him as odd. It took some time before Papyrus realized what it was.

"Hey, Sans?"

The other made a little hum to acknowledge the question.

"Why're you using rubber gloves?"

"So I don't get my blue gloves wet! Isn't that obvious silly?"

"Well I mean wouldn't it just be easier to take the blue gloves off?"

Sans went still at the sink. He seemed to seriously consider the question.

"Well, maybe..."

Now that he was thinking about it Papyrus started to question a lot of things.

"And on another note wouldn't it be easier for you to eat without that mask on? I understand you still need to keep the whole human thing a secret in public but we're home right now. You don't have to hide behind closed doors do you?"

* * * *

As his brother spoke Sans put the dish he had been scrubbing back in the sink.

Papyrus was right.

Of course he was right. Papyrus knew, Papyrus knew and didn't hate him.

So why was he still hiding? Sans had thought about taking his mask off last night at dinner. It would be simpler to eat without it in the way. He wanted to take it off so bad but his nerves had failed him in the end. He just felt naked without it plain and simple.

"Doesn't it make you uncomfortable?" Sans asked instead of answering his brothers question.

"Nah" Papyrus said getting out of chair. "I'm more worried about you. Does it make  _ you _ uncomfortable?"

Sans thought about lying but decided against it. "A little."

"Then keep it on." his brother said heading to the living room "Better hurry with those dishes if you want to watch a movie with me before bed."

Sans did hurry, he didn't want to miss movie night!

When he was done he pulled off the rubber gloves in a hurry, in the process of pulling them off his blue gloves came off as well.

Sans was about to hurriedly put his blue gloves back on when he stopped.

He didn't have to hide anymore. Papyrus didn't think he was gross and didn't hate him. 

Sans ran his hand along the cool metal of the sink. Sometimes he forgot how muted the world was with all those layers. How nice it was to feel things again and without the worry of being found out.

Sans still didn't want to take off his mask. It was too soon for that... but maybe he could go without his gloves. For tonight...

* * * * *

Papyrus had the movie ready and he was now lounging on their sofa waiting for Sans to come and join him.

He was just about to call out when Sans made his appearance. He looked nervous and was rubbing his hands together. His ungloved hands.

Papyrus smiled and patted the seat next to him.

Sans obliged and they started the movie with no mention of his brothers missing apparel.

_ Baby steps  _ Papyrus thought to himself as the movie played in the background  _ baby steps. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of blood. If you have a problem with gore please read the gore free summary I but in the end note!
> 
>  
> 
> Guys. Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys. Its 2 in the morning. I thin it wrote half of this in my sleep. -_- ~zzzz
> 
> Anyways thank you for the prompts:  
> sweetsugerapple : ooh i have an idea, what if sans hurts his self by accedint and leaves a little blood somewhere. and alphy finds the blood and finds out its fresh and from a human. and sends out a 'human hunt' to try find the human, and papyrus has to try and hide sans from everyone.. for a bit. i dont really know. something like that.
> 
> Random French Fan: It would be cool if other characters discover sans secret identity :o
> 
> I liked them a lot and they fit in with the direction I wanted to take with this so ya! Thanks again!
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!!

_ Bad things always happen in threes. _

The thought drifted through Sans head attached to nothing as he stared down at the blood soaked snow in front of him. His eyes darted from the mess to its source.

His arm had a huge gash in it.

_ That's not good _ Sans though still not quite putting two and two together.

He watched as big red drops of blood fell onto the snow in front of him and suddenly Sans felt like he was going to be sick. He tried valiantly not to throw up and succeeded only when he looked away into the tree line.

It didn't hurt now but it would. Sans knew he was in shock and he needed help.

Sans went to go grab his phone only to realize at some point he had fallen to his knees. His shaking hand reached into his pocket. The phone fell out of his hand into the snow.

_ Dang _ He reached for it again and managed to get the phone to his head. If the person he was trying to call wasn't on speed dial he would have been in trouble.

It rang a few times before his brother answered.

" 'sup?" Said a sleep ridden voice from the other end.

"I think I need help." Sans said as a dull throb started to come from his mangled left arm.

* * * * *

Something in Sans voice set off alarm bells. It sounded odd, almost detached.

"Where are you?" Papyrus asked suddenly all business.

There was a pause and some heavy breathing before Sans spoke up again.

"I b-b-by the b-bridge o-outside of town."

Papyrus barely had time to tell Sans to wait there before he was throwing on a hoodie and running out the door. Deciding to save time he blipped to the bridge on the edge of town. In the dim early morning light he could see something on the other side of the bridge near the trees, something bright blue.

Once again he blipped to the other side of the bridge next to Sans who was sitting facing away from him. The smaller of the two was visibly shaking and had his head turned to the side eyes squeezed shut.  Papyrus could see a few spears, rope, and what appeared to be some kind of mace or flail scattered around in the snow.

When he walked around to kneel in front Sans he saw the blood. It was staining his white shirt, he could see it was a deep wound.

"What happened?!" papyrus asked panicked as he dropped down in front of Sans not knowing the first thing about flesh wounds.

"I slipped." Sans said in that slightly detached voice still not looking at his arm. Lucily Sans started his day earlier than most other monsters so there was no one around to see what was happening. It wouldn't stay like that for long though. Papyrus needed to act fast but he was drawing a blank. Panic was seeping into his mind clogging up the gears.

"What do I do?" He said staring at the blood.

"Papyrus don't panic." Sans said. He looked kind of sick himself but was somehow keeping his composure surprisingly well.

"I-I need you to t-tell me how bad it is. I-I can't look-"

"Sure." Papyrus said reaching for the mangled arm. Sans braced himself but still flinched pretty badly when Papyrus' boney fingers prodded at the wound.  As he pulled back the shredded material he could see it was bad. The gashes were deep and the longest was about four inches in length. The blood was still flowing freely and papyrus had to take in a deep shuddering breath.

"That b-bad?" Sans asked meekly.

"I think this needs a bit more than a little healing magic... I think you might need to see a doctor." Papyrus couldn't lie this situation was bad. Who in the underground could possibly help. Who would be willing to help?

"Papy I need you to do me a f-favor." Sans said weakly.

"Anything."

"Get my phone and call Undyne. Tell h-her she was right a-about the file. Then tell her about m-my arm. She'll tell you w-what to do."

Papyrus was confused but didn't have time to think. Sans was holding his phone out and Papyrus took it.

"Let’s h-hurry this is starting to hurt." Sans said with a weak uneasy laugh.

Papyrus quickly pulled up Undyne's number and hit the call button.

It only rang twice before a surprisingly alert voice answered. Undyne was probably the only monster in the Underground that had a worse sleep schedule then himself.

"Sans?"

"No this is Papyrus." He couldn't quite keep the shaking out of his voice.

"What's w-wrong?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Shit, he's hurt. He's hurt bad I don't know what to do. I need help. Oh god what do I do."

"Papyrus." Undyne said sternly "H-hang up the phone and call a d-doctor, a medical d-doctor."

"I can't." Papyrus said distraught.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked over to see Sans grabbing his arm. "The f-file." Sans said in a small voice eye lights small and dim.

"Sans said something about a file!" Papyrus said urgently "He said you were right and you would help!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. For a moment Papyrus was afraid that the call had dropped.

"Undyne are you still there?"

"I was right?" He heard her say in wonder filled tone.

"Yes!" Papyrus almost yelled into the phone "Whatever it is you were right! Now can you help me or-"

"Yes!" Undyne said eagerly . "What do you n-need?"

Papyrus let a little of his tension drain from his body. Undyne was going to help. Everything was going to be okay.

"He..." Papyrus took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "He hurt his arm- cut it realy bad. I think it was cut with a spear or something. What do I do."

"First you need to get some c-cloth and apply steady pressure to the w-wound to stop the b-bleeding."

Papyrus pushed all the questions out of his mind for the moment. Sans needed help. He could ask what the hell was going on later.

"Okay." Papyrus said into the receiver as he turned back to Sans. The little guy was now laying in the snow breathing heavily. The amount of blood outside of his body was alarming.

Reaching out Papyrus pulled Sans up so he was sitting in his lap. "Sans I need to use your bandana." The smaller of the two just gave a weak nod and let Papyrus gently remove the article of clothing.

Then Papyrus folded the blue cloth into a square and as gently as he could placed it over the wound. When Sans only let out a soft whimper Papyrus said "Sorry 'bout this." as he pushed down on the cloth. Sans let out a yelp but otherwise stayed quiet. The blue was quickly changing to a dark purple as it soaked up the blood.

"Okay, what’s next?"

"I n-need you to get Sans to m-my lab as quickly as possible. I will be able to attend to him b-better here."

"Okay, I gotta hang up but I'll be there in a sec."

"The front d-doors unlocked." The scientist said as she hung up the phone.

Papyrus put the phone in his pocket.

"We are going to undynes she said she can help."

Sans just nodded keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm gona take a shortcut so just hold on a sec."

Sans let out another weak laugh "Lazybones." He mumbled as Papyrus picked him up and blinked them over to the lab in Hotland. All while keeping pressure on Sans arm.

True to her word the doors to the lab were open. Papyrus pushed his way in and heard the clatter of things falling to the floor upstairs.

"Undyne?" Papyrus yelled and he was greeted with a yell from where all the clatter was coming from.

"One sec!"

There was a final loud bang and then a tall gangly fish monster in a lab coat came rushing down the overly futuristic moving stairs. She had a bunch of stuff held in her arms that she almost dropped when she saw the two brothers standing in her lab.

They must have made quite the sight, two skeleton monsters, covered in blood. The larger holding the smaller who looked like he was unconscious. That is until he raised uninjured arm and gave a weak half wave.

"Hello, Undyne." Sans said in a wavering voice.

"Oh my g-gosh!" The fish doctor said half running to a cluttered computer desk. She pushed all of the papers onto the floor and gestured for Sans and Papyrus to come over as she placed various items on the table top.

"P-put Sans in the c-chair." Undyne  told Papyrus as she poured some liquid into a small round saucer. Then she threw a few needles, tweezers and such into the solution.

Papyrus placed Sans in the chair and Sans managed to sit up on his own. He looked a little unsteady but he was alert enough that neither monster was too worried about him falling off the computer chair.

"Okay, Sans." Undyne said reaching for the injured left arm. "I n-need to take a look at the d-damage."

"O-okay." Sans said in a wavering voice as Undyne pulled on a pair of plastic gloves.

Next she went to remove the bloody bandana from Sans arm. It was so tacky with blood that it stuck to his arm and she had to give a small tub to get it to come loose. The flow of blood had become a trickle and Undyne pulled out a pair of scissors to cut away the sleeve surrounding the wound exposing Sans dark fleshy arm.

The scientist only took the briefest of moments to look over his flesh before she grabbed a pair of tweezers out of the solution and a small flashlight.

"Papyrus I need to to hold this for me and illuminate the w-wound."

Papyrus hesitantly grabbed the flashlight and cringed.

"I don't think I can do that..."

Undyne gave him an angry look.

"You don't have to look! I just need to see what I'm doing! Y-you want my help right?"

Papyrus' response was to click on the small flashlight to point the beam of light on Sans arm.  He only got a quick peek before he looked away but that was enough.

"Sans, I need t-to make sure t-there is no foreign material in the wound before I sterilise and stitch you up. this might h-hurt but I don't have any pain killers to give y-you." She said in a gentle tone.

"T-that's o-okay. I just want to get this o-over with a-as soon as possible." Sans replied.

"Just tell me if you want me to s-stop and give you a breather. Okay?"

The little skeleton just nodded his head and braced himself.

Undyne grabbed the tweezers and started to make sure the wound was clean.

Sans only let out the occasional whimper through the process and every time he did Papyrus' heart would drop in sympathy.

Soon Undyne was done and she was pouring some of the clear liquid into the cuts. She had pulled out some bits of fabric from the wound and when she started cleaning out the wounds with the solution Sans started to cry a little bit.

Papyrus kneeled down next to Sans and offered his hand. Sans took it and held it in a death grip.

Two of the smaller cuts Undyne was able to close with something that looked like glue. Undyne said it was called skin glue and was special for skin. Three of the others had to be stapled shut with two to three staples each. The big one though needed thirteen stitches to fully close it up.

Papyrus couldn't believe how well Sans was handling the whole thing. By the end all three present were covered in blood but Sans arm was cleaned up and no longer bleeding. As a very last step she put a large adhesive bandage over the mess to keep it clean.

Once it was all over Sans fell asleep, or passed out, it was hard to tell. Undyne got him to drink some juice before though. So now Papyrus had Sans in his lap again just holding him close. 

"He is g-going to need some major r-rest after this fiasco." Undyne said putting the used tools into a bowel and strping off her gloves.

"We all are." Papyrus said slouching in his chair.

"So you know about Sans?" Papyrus asked suddenly remembering how calm and unfazed she had been earlier.

Undyne yawned "You c-could say I had a h-hunch..."  Undyne looked really tired and Papyrus must not have looked much better because Undyne then said.

"M-man you look like s-shit. I got some beds downstairs you guys could r-rest in. I got some c-clothes you can borrow too. We'll t-talk after a good long nap."

Papyrus really just wanted to take Sans home. However he knew his magic reserves were low after the stressful day and it would just be safer to rest here for a bit.

"Sure," Papyrus finally said "A nap sound fucking great."

"That's the s-spirit." Undyne said pushing herself off the floor. She headed upstairs and returned with a couple sets of clothes. For Papyrus she had a t shirt with some japanese writing on it that was clearly out of her personal collection and a pair of blue sleep shorts. Undyne and Papyrus were similar sizes so they didn't really have to worry about the fit.

She brought an obnoxious pink oversized t-shirt with an anime character on the front for Sans since his pants were still fairly clean all things considered.

"It's o-one of Alphys." undyne said as an explanation.

Lucily Alphys and Sans were also similar sizes too.

Papyrus thanked Undyne and headed to the "hidden" elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets hurt and Papyrus takes him to Undyne's to get patched up. Wait how is she unfazed by all this?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the hunt begin (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new chapter! This was starting to get log so I had to cut this one in half. 
> 
> Anyways I would like to take a moment to point out that Firehedgehog did a neat little story that takes place in the broken trust universe! Go check that out if you want! http://archiveofourown.org/works/7699150  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy part 1!

Sans woke up and immediately regretted it.

His arm hurt.

He looked down to see a bandage on his exposed arm. He was also wearing a shirt he had never seen before. In the dim light he could make out the room he was in. It looked like the Labs. He had spent enough time here in his youth so he would never forget the setup.

_ Oh. _ Sans thought as he remembered yesterday's events.

First he had gone out to start on his amazing and clever bridge trap. It was a bit more brutal than he would have liked but Alphys had helped him with the design. She had a flair for the dramatic so Sans went along with it.

It was going well until he had slipped on a patch of ice. The next thing Sans  knew he was sitting on the ground with his arm shredded. He must have fallen on one of the sharp weapons he had been carrying.

In hindsight Sans probably should have asked for some help with that one.

Now he had put himself into a precarious situation all because he couldn't ask for help with even the simplest of tasks.

Sans sat up in bed. This was not the time to chastise himself for what happened in the past. He had to think about the future. First off Undyne now knew. No hiding behind uncertainties anymore. She had his original file. Dad had never used names in his studies. Sans had been human or subject 100-583.

That being said skeletons were rare in the underground. Finding out there had been one doing your job before you that had disappeared without a trace would have perked her interest. The fact he had been a skeleton would have made things easier. If she had Papyrus' file as well finding them would have been simple. All she had to do was find a skeleton of the right age group and that would have been a cakewalk.

Through Papyrus she had tracked the two down not long after she had been appointed royal scientist. She had found Sans when he was at his station assuming he was the younger of the two. Of course he denied everything and played dumb.

Sans didn't know how undyne and Papyrus ended up friends but he was sure it had something to do with her snooping. Not that he particularly cared. it was hard for Papyrus to make friends and Undyne was a very nice monster.

Deep down Sans was afraid he might have ruined his brothers friendship. Undyne seemed like she was okay with Sans being a human and she had helped him but still...

Her job was about doing science to help the Underground and studying the humans. Even though Sans soul could no longer be  used to break the barrier he was still a valuable test subject.

"-ans?"

Startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder Sans flinched away before he realized it was his brother.

"Hey, you okay there?" Papyrus asked kneeling next to Sans bed.

"Yes." Sans said as he instinctively pulled the sheets up to cover his exposed arms. "Can we go home?"

Papyrus pulled out his cell phone to check the time " Undyne said she wanted to give you a once over before you head home to make sure everything is okay. She should still be up it's not that late."

Of course she wanted to give him a once over, that was her job.

"I am really tired can we just head home?"

Papyrus seemed to consider but shook his head. "We should at the very least let Undyne know you are okay. Then we could head home is that cool?"

Sans was torn between his compulsive need to be polite and the need to just run home and hide under his bed for awhile. In the end politeness won out. Undyne had been very nice about this whole thing. Saying thank you was the least he could do.

"Yes." Sans said getting out of the bed he had been sitting in. His exposed arms were making him very uncomfortable and thought of undyne seeing him made his breathing pick up. It was irrational, she had already seen his arms, but it was just all too much too quickly.

Sans tugged one of the blankets off the bed and wrapped it around himself like he was cold. It was so long that it dragged behind him on the floor. Papyrus raised an eye ridge but said nothing.  That is until the blanket got tangled around Sans feet about halfway to the elevator and he triped.

Sans let out a pained gasp as he landed on his bad arm.

In a second Papyrus was by his side.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping Sans untangle himself from the sheets and getting him to his feet.

"I am fine." Sans said trying to re-wrap the blanket around his arms but Papyrus stopped him halfway through.

"Maybe we should leave it."  Papyrus said gesturing to the sheet.

"I need it, I'm cold." Sans muttered.

He was lying but Papyrus didn't call him out on it. Instead the taller of the two pulled of his orange hoodie and handed it over.

Gratefully Sans pulled the piece of clothing over his head. It was way to big but at least he wasn't going to trip on it.

"Lookin' good." Papyrus said teasingly.

Sans just rolled the lights in his eyes but under the mask he was smiling.

Feeling more secure the two made their way upstairs.

The lab was just a messy as when they had left it. Papers now littered the ground where Undyne had thrown them earlier. At least the blood had been mopped up. Undyne herself was nowhere to be seen. They could however hear her speaking softly upstairs.

"Undyne?" Papyrus called.

A head popped over the railing and immediately the two brothers could see she looked strained.

"Ya, that's t-them." They heard her say before she went back into her living area.

The call ended soon and she came downstairs. She was trying to smile but it only made her look more exhausted.

"Who was that?" Papyrus asked.

"Alphys." Undyne replied rubbing her arms. "We may have a b-bit of a problem."

"Is she okay?" Sans was immediately worried about his friend.

"She's fine. The p-problem is s-she  _ may  _ have found s-some traces of a human outside of S-snowdin and she  _ might  _ have s-started a full s-scale hunt?" Undyne's voice had gotten softer and softer until at the end she was speaking in a soft voice.

"You're phrasing that as a question." Papyrus stated rubbing his forehead in an irritated manner.

"You didn't tell her anything did you?" Sans asked quietly.

"No!" Undyne started forcefully but quieted her voice when she saw Sans flinched. "Of course I d-didn't. She was just really w-worried when you guys apparently didn't s-show up for work today. She thought this "human" might have d-dusted you two. All I t-told her is that you two were h-here with me."

Both Sans and Papyrus relaxed at this.

"Maybe we shouldn't head home quite yet..." Papyrus stated looking to Sans for a reaction.Of course staying here was probably smart. They completely avoid the hunt by staying out of sight and out of mind for a little while.

"Maybe..." Sans said playing with the long sleeves of his borrowed hoodie. He was still nervous about Undyne  wanting to study him but Papyrus was here and Papyrus wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

"We could get Grillby's for dinner."

Sans perked up at that. Grillby's was Sans favorite restraint. They never ate there because it was all the way at the other end of Hotland and because Papyrus didn't really like the food. Clearly he was being bribed but you know what? Today had been a rough day. He would gladly take the bribe of his favorite dinner.

"You know me so well." Sans said mimicking his brothers eye wink playfully.

"Maybe I should let you borrow my hoodie more often." Papyrus rubbed the top of Sans head with his hand "you're already acting like a cool guy."

"More like a t-total nerd." Undyne said getting into it.

"The biggest nerd." San agreed.

"Teaming up on me? I'm hurt."

"S-sure" Undyne said tossing Papyrus a small bag of gold. "Go grab s-some food n-nerd."

"Look who's calling the kettle black." Papyrus retorted but he was clearly smiling.

This was good. Sans could deal with this. The thought of being alone with Undyne while Papyrus picked up some dinner didn't make him as nervous as it would have moments ago. He was still uneasy but he didn't think a panic attack or anything would happen. She hadn't even really mentioned the human thing directly yet. Which Sans was extremely grateful for.

As Papyrus left with a wave Sans stood in the lab with Undyne wondering what they would do while they waited for his brother to get back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is a bit too pushy for her own good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't forget to give Undyne a stutter and then have to fix the last couple of chapters... heh *shifty eyes* 
> 
> So yes! new chapter! Thank you to Firehedgehog for your valuable input and thank you too everyone who reads, comments, and kudos this work! it dose mean the world to me and I know I sound like a broken record but man I just love you guys so much! ;n;
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy! See you guys next chapter. ^u^

As soon as Papyrus left Undyne asked to look at Sans injured arm. He didn't want to show her but Sans knew that she just wanted to make sure everything was okay. As long as it was just his arm he could handle it.  Even if he wished she would wait until Papyrus got back. Undyne however was a very pushy monster so she insisted on doing it as soon as possible.

Sans didn't say much as Undyne lead him up to her living area. The weird and messy area was much more personal and inviting then most of the lab. Posters littered the walls and rows of comics,  manga, and anime lined the many bookshelves of her room.

She had Sans sit in one of her chairs and pull up the obnoxiously long sleeve of his borrowed jacket. Undyne made sure everything was okay and nothing looked infected.

"Well e-everything looks o-okay for now." She said rewrapping the arm. "I w-would say you need to come back in about a w-week so I can remove those s-stiches."

Sans gave a weak nod as he readjusted his clothing.

"I was l-looking over your file and I w-was w-wondering if it would be okay if I gave you a q-quick check up."

Now Sans was really hoping Papyrus would hurry up and get back.

"I would really rather not..." He said averting his eyes.

"How long h-has it been s-since you've had a p-proper check-up?" Undyne asked lips pursed.

"I don't need a check- up I am perfectly healthy!"

"You say that b-but how can you be s-sure? There has never been someone like you before! From the file I could s-see that last time your s-soul w-was checked everything was in proper w-working order. That could change v-very easily though,"

Sans was looking down at his feet trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's been years Sans..." undyne said softening her normally loud and abrasive voice "Have your hope p-points stayed at 1?"

"Yes, It's not like they could get any lower." Sans tried to joke but it just kind of fell flat.

"Sans.." Undyne said putting a hand on his shoulder . 'Please I just w-want to make s-sure you are okay."

"What would I have to do?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well..." Undyne said taping her fingers against her arm. "I w-would need to check o-on the health of your s-soul. Then I w-would need to l-look over your o-overall health. Measure y-your high and weight to s-see how much you've g-gown. I would like to take s-some blood but that wouldn't be r-required."

Okay this was sounding less and less like something he would be comfortable with each word that was coming out of her mouth.  Where the hell was Papyrus? How far away was Grillby's again? 

"Would I have to take off my costume?"

"Well, y-yes I would n-need to look at your eyes a-and teeth as w-well."

Yup, nope this wasn't happening. He was not going along with this. He liked Undyne, he really did, however this was not something he was going to do just to satisfy her curiosity. She could look over her files all day if she wanted to but Sans was now dead set on getting home.

"Could I have some tea first?" Sans asked knowing just how to distract Undye.

"Oh! Yes of course!" The scientist exclaimed as she practically jumped out of her chair. "I just got some echo flower tea from Waterfall!"

"That sounds great." Sans said as Undyne ran down the stairs to go grab the stuff to make her echo flower tea.

That gave Sans his opportunity to bolt.

* * * * *

The trip to Grillby's took a lot longer than he thought it would.

Mostly because the place was full of gossip about the supposed human sighting in Snowdin.

Everyone was excited and spewing information that was totally incorrect. It actually made Papyrus laugh internally because he knew exactly where the rumors had started. 

Most of the things he had overheard were completely useless.

"The human had been spotted in Waterfall"

"It had been hurt by a royal guard but got away"

"I heard the human had three eyes and wicked sharp teeth."

"I heard..."

and on, and on, and on.

Most of these monsters wouldn't know a human if it walked up to them and asked for the time. In the piles and piles of useless information there were a few gems though. He learned that Alphys and her guard had searched Snowdin forest and found nothing, not even a body. They were moving onto Waterfall next so they could hopefully search it before night fell. 

Supposedly the queen wanted that soul and was offering a knightship to whoever got it for her. This was bad but not the worst. They had a safe place to stay and none of the dogs they had called out for the hunt lived in Snowdin. They all lived in Hotland or The Capitol.

That meant none of them knew Sans smell and therefore couldn't rat him out.  As long as they stayed in the labs until everything calmed down they would be fine.  Hell they could probably head back to Snowdin tomorrow morning.

When Grillby gave the food to Papyrus' he thanked the flame monster. The polite monster replied that it was no trouble and told him to give Sans a hello for him. The small happy go lucky monster hadn't been by since they moved to Snowdin. At one point Sans had been quite fond of the food and been by at least once a week.

Papyrus told him he would deliver his message and left with a wave. It warmed his heart to see that even after so long the monsters in the area still remembered Sans. He really was amazing and left an impact on almost everyone he managed to befriend.

Blinking right into the middle of Undyne's main lab with a greasy bags of food in his hand Papyrus was shocked to see Undyne's feet sticking out from under her desk. Papyrus made his way to the pair of legs.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked causing Undyne to startle and hit her head on the underside of the metal table. A metallic ding followed by a shof owww made Papyrus chicle. That was until Undyne came out and he saw the normally dark color of her face a couple of shades pailer.

"I-I-I" she said stutter getting worse "I w-w-w-w-was l-l-l-l-l-looking-"

Papyrus dropped the bags of food on the table top and put two steading hands on his friend's shoulders. "Undyne deep breaths."

It took a few minutes but ha managed to get her breathing under control and her stutter to the point where he could understand her.

"I-I w-was l-looking f-for s-sans." She manage to choke out.

"What do mean looking for." Papyrus responded tensely.

"I-I c-can't f-f-f-find h-him!" The doctor wailed.

"Calm down." Papyrus said sterly he was worried too, probably more so than his friend, but they couldn't waste valuable time arguing. They needed to find him before anything happen.

"Where did you see him last?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which no one is having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! If you are following Two Lost Brothers then you probably already know thins. However I will say it again here. Life has been really hectic lately. I am not abandoning anything but updates might be a bit more infrequent. I still want to do about one update for Broken trust a week.
> 
> also I have a job interview tomorrow morning so wish me luck! @3@
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story and see you next week!

Sans was cold, wet and he just wanted to go home.

 

In his panic Sans had made his way to Waterfall. For some reason he hadn't run into any other monsters on his way here and for that he was grateful. Now he found himself crouching in the middle of an echo flower field huddled against the dampness that was trying to seep into his core.

 

He wanted to go home but he couldn't.

 

He was completely and utterly mortified. How could he do that? Undyne was just trying to help and how had he thanked her? By running away.

 

This was so stupid!

 

Why couldn't he just act normal?!

 

This was so unlike him. He was the amazing wonderful magnificent Sans? He should be out working on puzzles, making tacos, playfully yelling at his brother for being lazy, not sitting in the mud on the verge of tears. Usually he was better at hiding these emotions. Why couldn't he just get this under control like he usually did?

 

The tension in his shoulders and stomach were starting to make him feel sick.

 

Papyrus was going to be so mad at him. It had been clear he wanted them to stay. Oh god, right when he thought things were finally getting better between them. Now he had messed everything up again.

 

* * * * *

 

Papyrus had blipped back to Snowdin to see if Sans had somehow made his way home while Undyne started on the Hotland end. It probably wasn't good for her to be out in that dry heat but she had her water bottle with her and they both agreed she knew the area better.

 

If anyone asked Papyrus had lost his wallet and the two were looking for it.

 

It was the best they could come up with on such short notice. Even though Alphys had clearly left the Snowdin area for the day Papyrus still didn't want to risk Sans being found. He clearly wasn't in the best of mental places right now. It would be really easy for him to be found out.

 

It didn't matter his soul was useless for their cause. They would kill first ask questions later.

 

After he head checked their home, Sans puzzles, sentry station and even going all the way to the ruins door he still couldn't find Sans. He had never been out this far before and he doubted Sans could have made it without teleporting powers but he still had to look.

 

Resting a hand on the large door that blocked off the rest of the Underground Papyrus let out a heavy sigh and turned around blinking back to there house to check one last time. Still finding nothing he pulled out his phone to call Undyne.

 

"Find him yet?" Papyrus asked as soon as she picked up.

 

"N-no not yet..."

 

"I've already checked all of Snowdin. 'M heading over to Waterfall."

 

"I-if he's h-hiding out t-there it's going t-to be hard to find him." Undyne said sounding really worried.

 

"I know." Papyrus said rubbing the back of his head. Waterfall was a maze of narrow barely lit caverns scattered clumps of tall grass and echo flowers perfect hiding places. Hopefully that would mean Alphys wouldn't stumble across Sans right now. However that also meant the two frantic monsters may miss him.

 

"I'm h-heading that w-way now." Undyne said knowing that she was much better suited to searching in the wet environment.

 

"Ya, we'll meet in the middle." Papyrus responded before hanging up.

 

This just got a lot more difficult.

 

* * * *

 

Okay it had been awhile, Sans leg's were stuff from crouching. He was cold and tired and now that his little breakdown was over he... well didn't feel better. But the numb feeling that always followed his really bad moments helped him at least think a bit more rationally.

 

He needed to go home.

 

Really he should head back to Hotland. The idea of facing Undyne made a small jab of panic break through his drained calm. No, home, he would go home. He just wanted to sleep in his own bed for a change. Wearing his own clothes under his warm familiar sheets....

 

A shiver ran through his frame.

 

Even though he would have to trudge through the cold winter that was Snowdin to get home. It was better than nothing. Maybe he would even catch a ride with the river person. He hadn't run far into Waterfall. If e could make it a couple more miles he would definitely reach the river person's boat.

 

That sounded like a plan.

 

So Sans moved his aching legs and started in the direction of home.

 

* * * * *

 

"Fuck!" Papyrus said to no one in particular.

 

He had passed that ice cream cats cave, that shy pink ghosts house, and he was almost at that junk shop. He hadn't seen anyone on his way through Waterfall. Probably because people were still being cautious just in case the human was around.

 

He didn't know if that made things easier or harder really.

 

Papyrus was almost at the midway point and soon he would meet up with Undyne. If neither had found Sans yet they would have to start looking in really weird places. Like at the dump.

 

He kicked a stone that lay near his feet. He felt really bad. Sans had asked to go home and Papyrus had brushed him off. He wanted to be mad at Undyne for pushing Sas past his limits but he just couldn't. Papyrus knew his friend well, he should have foreseen this. And with Undyne being so panicked and willing to help the rage in his soul had died almost immediately. It was his unchecked anger that got everyone to this point.

 

Almost to the river person's dock Papyrus raised his head. He was about to start looking around for Undyne when he gave a courtesy glance down towards the docs.

 

What he saw froze him in his tracks.

 

It was Sans, he would recognize that orange hoodie anywhere. He was sitting by the water edge clearly waiting for the boat to arrive. He was struck motionless for a moment just looking.

"Sans!" Papyrus family yelled relieved as he made his way over to the small sitting form.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player has entered the fray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea! Guess who is back! Yup you guessed right its me! 
> 
> An update for you guys! As well as a couple of announcements. New schedule I want to do a chapter a week for this story so look forward to that. 
> 
> Second another really wonderful short story by Firehedgehog you can read here :http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942243
> 
> Third! I made a little collection for all of the works under the Broken trust umbrella. Firehedgehog and I have had a lot of fun playing with this and if you guys want to play to feel free to join in! \\(@u@)/

Sans heard his name called but didn't turn around.

 

He just sat there hoping whoever it was would take the hint and move on. He didn't have the mental, emotional, or physical strength to talk to anyone at the moment. he just wanted to go home get cleaned up and take a nap that could rival his brothers.

 

Staring at the dark surface of the water Sans deliberately didn't move when he heard footsteps behind him approaching hesitantly.

 

"You okay there buddy?"

 

Dammit he knew that voice.

 

* * * * *

 

"I'm going home." Sans said in a strangely monotone voice.

 

Papyrus just sat down next to the small form in his jacket. How could he tell him no? How could he make him come back to a place he didn't want to be.  But he couldn't let Sans go back to Snowdin, it was to dangerous.

 

"Listen I know you want to go hom-"

 

"I don't  _ want  _ to go home I  _ am _ going home." Sans snapped cutting Papyrus off. The anger in his voice was something Papyrus hadn't heard in awhile. Even when he messed up Sans almost never showed anger just milad annoyance or disappointment.

 

"Sans." Papyrus started but Sans once again cut him off.

 

"Stop, we are not discussing this."

 

Now Papyrus was getting mad "You don't  _ understand  _ it's too dangerous what if someone  _ found out?!  _ What would happen then? We can't risk it, just come back to Undyne's.  _ Please." _

 

"Do you think I am stupid?"  Sans said slowly turning towards Papyrus enough to show his dark sockets. "You think  _ I don't know the risks?  _ I have been living with this for  _ years _ ! I know what to do, how to act, I can blend in. Why don't you trust me?"

 

"It's not that I don't trust you!" Papyrus said throwing up his hands in frustration. "I don't trust other monsters! Do you know what they are doing in Snowdin right now?"

 

"Probably a human hunt." Sans said crossing his arms and turning to look away from Papyrus who was stunted. Sans  _ knew?!  _ and he still wanted to go home? Did the little asshole have a death wish.

 

"How do you...?" Papyrus asked under his breath talking to himself but the angry skeleton got up on his feet and loomed over Papyrus angry intent radiating off of him. Even though Papyrus was taller when he and Sans were standing it was easy for the older of the two to actually be bigger.

 

"I know, Papyrus, because I am not an idiot! I have been training with Alphys for  _ four years _ now. I know the procedure if there is a suspected human sighting. Monsters don't bleed Papyrus they dust! If my blood as found, and how could it not be with the location, an investigation would be launched."

 

"Then why would you want to go back there?!" Papyrus said getting to his own feet "The dogs have your sent! They will find you and there would be nothing I could do to stop it!" He took a deep breath to calm himself and then gave his final almost frantic plea. "Please come back to the labs."

 

Papyrus was shocked when he saw Sans go from angry to crying in seconds.

 

"I can't!" The smaller of the two said covering his face with the long orange sleeves of his borrowed jacket.

 

"Why...why not?" Papyrus asked losing steam as well.

 

"She must hate me." Sans said face still hidden "I abandoned her when she tried to help me."

 

Oh...  _ Oh _

 

"Sans... she's not mad at you she's worried." he said going on one knee so he could be on Sans level. He went to put a hand on the crying skeleton's shoulder but when Sans felt the gesture Sans viciously pushed the hand away.

 

" **S T O P** " Sans growled out before he took a second to calm himself. "Just stop. Give me a second."

 

"I would love to but every second we stand here we risk being found. We should go."

 

"When did  _ you  _ become my boss?"

 

"Stop being so difficult! You're acting like a child."

 

"Well maybe I wouldn't act like one if you didn't treat me like one!"

 

Papyrus was caught off guard by this remark " I don't treat you like a child." Papyrus said somewhat lamely.

 

"Papyrus..." Sans said as he put his hands on his hips "That's all you've been doing since you've seen me without my mask. You've haven't even called me brother once.."

 

There was an awkward pause before Sans continued.

 

"I get it. I am not mad about that. I understand if you don't want to be brothers anymore... I know I lied to you. Now you know what a mess I am I understand why you would keep an emotional distance."

 

This obvious self hate was making Papyrus' heart lurch but he couldn't find a moment to cut in.

 

"But that doesn't mean you can treat me like some broken piece of china. Like some child who doesn't understand what is happening! I don't know if you forgot but I  _ am _ the older of the two of us. I have been on this earth longer than you Papyrus and I have learned how to function even if I am an ugly broken human in a world I was never meant to be in!"

 

"You're not a mess." He tried to comfort but Sans wouldn't have any of it.

 

"I don't need your pity. I know my own mind. I am familiar with depression I know how to cope... or at least I did."

 

Sans looked up at him with big sad eyes.

 

"I'm falling apart Papy, I can feel it."

 

That's when Papyrus threw all caution to the wind and engulfed Sans in a huge bear hug.

 

"  'm here for you so is Undyne. She really isn't mad I promise. We want to help."

 

* * * * *

 

He wanted to say more but after a few false starts Sans just relinquished himself to the silent sobs that wracked him. He regretted everything he had just said. Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut? Papyrus didn't need to deal with his problems. Another part of him was saying he did the right thing though.

 

God he really was a mess.

 

"I'm sorry about not thinking about your feelings."  He heard Papyrus say.

 

"...not your fault." He managed to say through his tears.

 

"But it-"  but Papyrus didn't get to finish his thought as a third body rammed into the  two hugging monsters.

 

"YOU FOUND HIM!" Undyne wailed at full volume as she too decided to join in the pity party as she too started to sob.  All three of them fell to the ground from the force of Undynes tackle.

 

"I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry s-s-sans!" She cried as she kept the two pinned under her weight.

 

He really thought Undyne would be furious at him. So the fact that she was clearly not made a huge weight lift from his shoulders. Papyrus on the other hand was trying to push the sobbing heavy monster off of him.

 

" 'm glad to see ya too but can you stop crushing me and Sans?"

 

"N-n-no I can't! I a-a-am so h-happy S-s-sans is o-o-okay!"

 

The two bickering friends made Sans feel more at ease even if he was being crushed by two monsters twice his size. That was until a fifth monster joined the fray.

 

"HEY PUNKS!" A loud boisterous voice yelled from the other end of the small cavern. The participants of the dog pile looked up to see a familiar captain of the royal guard standing there. When she saw who was in the rowdy gathering a smile lit up her scared face.

 

"OH HEY GUYS!" She shouted as she began to jog towards them.

 

"Fuck." Papyrus murmured and for once Sans agreed fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think! \\(^u^)/


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New update: Next chapter shit its the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooo here is another chapter for you guys! Not much to say this week. If you guys are curious how the job thing went... well I got one! Now I can buy things and have insurance and all that good adult stuff! XD
> 
> So ya let me know what you think! (likes dislikes ect.) and I hope you enjoy! \\(^u^)/

The three monsters piled up near the river in Waterfall were frozen in shock. They recovered quickly though and Papyrus along with Undyne got shakily to their feet. Alphys approached them, large energetic grin on her face. Sans was still sitting on the ground but quickly rose to his feet standing slightly behind the two larger monsters.

"Act natural." Papyrus said just loud enough for the small group to hear.

Undyne nodded her head but Sans just smiled

"Let me handle this." The smallest of the group said pushing his way past the two stunned companions.

Papyrus was about to protest but Sans was already waving a dangling sleeve in the air.

"ALPHYS!" He cried in an energetic voice as if none of the events of the past few hours or even days had ever happened.

It wasn't long before Alphys head reached to small group grabbing sans under the arms and pulling him into a bear hug.

"WHAT are two of my favorite people doing hanging out in the open WHEN THERE IS A HUMAN ABOUT!?" Alphys yelled the last six words right by Sans head but he didn't even flinch.

"Two?" Papyrus asked in his normal lazy tone.

"Yes two" Alphys replied shooting the tall lanky skeleton a glare. They hadn't spoken since he had said some not so nice things about Sans. Clearly she was still very angry but seeing her friend and trainee in such high spirits made Alphys hold her tongue.

While all this was going down Undyne was a nervous wreck. Putting Sans down Alphys walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay! Don't worry about the human. We have our best people on the case!"  In a loud whisper she added "I don't even think there is a human down here."

"Y-y-y-you don't?"  Undyne asked.

"Well maybe there  _ was  _ a human down here." Alphys said returning to her normal speaking voice "But they are probably dead by now. Humans don't like the cold. In fact long periods of exposure can cause them to die."

"Really?" Sans asked sounding intrigued and Papyrus had to stifle a laugh.

"Yup!  Humans are strong in soul, there bodys persist after death but all in all they are rather weak! Sometimes a human will fall and we will just find a body.  Of course that hasn't happened in at least a hundred and fifty years."

As Alphys spoke the river person's boat finally pulled into the Dock.

"W-well that's our r-ride." Undyne pointed out sounding way to relieved.

"Mind of I catch a ride with you guys? I am heading over to the Capitol to get some drinks with the guard dogs."

"Sure." Papyrus cut in before Undyne blew a fuse.

"Of Course you can!" Sans cheered happily.

"Good to hear!" Alphys said following the small group onto the ferry and taking a seat next to Undyne.

Even though it was clear Sans was trying to keep up his energy it was waning quickly. The rocking of the boat combined with the warming air caused him to doze off leaning against Papyrus' arm.

As they were getting closer to Hotland Alphys broke the awkward silence that had been hanging over the group.

"So how are things going with you and  _ your brother _ ?"

Papyrus cracked an eye socket and shrugged " things've been good." he responded casually.

Alphys didn't look satisfied with the answer.

"Then why is Sans covered in muck, soaking wet, without his 'battle body'?"

Papyrus honestly didn't have a good response to that one. The captain of the royal guard didn't get her position by being slow or unobservant.

"A-a-actually that w-was my fault..." Undyne cut in "I a-asked Sans and Papyrus to g-go g-get some echo f-flowers. I n-needed them for an experiment."

"Ya" Papyrus cut in seeing Undyne struggling to come up with the next part. "Sans fell in the mud and I wasn't just going to let him wander around in wet clothes so I gave him my jacket."

Alphys opened her mouth to respond but Undyne cut her off "Oh l-look! I-it’s our stop!"

"we're here?" Sans asked groggily having woken up when Papyrus gently shook him.

Alphys looked about ready to blow a gasket at this point but to her credit kept her mouth shut.

"Ya we're here." Papyrus said deciding to strategically not deal with the situation in front of him.

Alphys ended up walking with the group to the Labs. Since it was on her way. Sans seemed dead on his feet during the short walk but refused help, wanting to walk on his own.  On Undynes end she seemed relieved to be back on her home turf and eager to get out of the dry heat. Papyrus kept up his cool uninterested attitude.

They reached the door of the labs, Alphys gave her friends good-byes as they went into the cool metallic building. That was until it was Papyrus turn and a scaliy hand was placed firmly on his shoulder. Alphys had to reach up and stand on her tiptoes to do it but the look on her face would make the laugh die in the throats of much braver monsters then Papyrus.

"Not you."

Sans and Undyne both turned back concerned but papyrus just gave them a half hearted wave.

" I'll be there in a moment." He said and Undyne put a hand on Sans shoulder leading him into the labs and closing the door behind them.

"When it was all clear Alphys finally removed her hand.

"Listen I don't know why you guys are lying to me but"

"We're not lying."

Alphys let out a frustrated breath of air "If you guys want to lie do a better job! If you and Sans were out gathering echo flowers why didn't you bring any back? If you gave Sans your jacket because his clothes got dirty, I mean seriously, why would you give him something just as wet and dirty to wear instead? and above all" Alphys said pointing a claw at the taller monsters chest "Why the hell would Undyne be there if you were running her errands!?"

When Papyrus didn't say anything Alphys just shook her head and turned away.

"I don't know why the three of you are lieing to me but just make sure those two don't get hurt."

"That's what I'm trying to do." Papyrus said in a serious tone Alphys had never heard him use before.

"Good." She said coldly before walking off.

_ Wow that is one pissed off monster  _ Papyrus thought to himself as he went to pull a cigarette out of his hoodie pocket. Only to realize he was just wearing his black tank top instead. Well those smokes were probably gone forever, which really sucked because he could really use one about now.

* * * *

Sans was almost asleep when Undyne walked up. Her head was bent and she was playing nervously a bag she was carrying. Now that Alphys was gone he couldn't keep up his normally cheery attitude anymore and his empty eyes sockets were staring at one of Undynes colorful posters as his mind wandered aimlessly.

"I'm sorry." She finally whispered.

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to help." Sans said sounding completely exhausted.

"I shouldn't have b- been so forceful. I k-know you were uncfortable b-but I just-"

"It’s okay, I forgive you. Undyne you just wanted to help. You might have been a bit to forceful but it came from a good place."

Sans eyelights came back. They were dim and much smaller than usually but they were back and that was a good sign. "What’s that?" he asked pointing to brown paper bag Undyne had set down on the floor next to her feet.

"Food?" she said meekly.

The permanent smile etched into Sans mask turned up at the edges a bit at that.

* * * *

After the three had eaten their food Sans agreed to a very minor examination. There were conditions though. First Papyrus would be by his side the whole time, for moral support. Two no mirrors, both Undyne and Papyrus found this strange but Undyne agreed regardless. Three no needles or blood drawing. Fourth no photographs. Finally fifth no sterile environments, the examination would take place somewhere casual like Undynes living space.

Eager for knowledge of course Undyne agreed.

Basicly the only thing she could really do was a visual assessment and measure height and weight. Still that would be enough to update the files. Most people underestimate the importance of records. However anyone who knows anything about scientific research knows that recording your findings is the most important thing.

If she kept a good record of how Sans growth was going she could keep an eye out for irregularities. This was so important and she was so relieved. Undyne had almost forgotten earlier that this was her friend and not just a subject. She had the tendency to very analytical but she couldn't let herself fall into that again.

She was determined not to make Sans uncomfortable. Even though they weren't as close as they could be Sans was still an important friend and she needed to keep that in mind.

So that's how they ended up in Undynes sudo apartment. Sans and Papyrus sitting on her unfolded bed as she sat across from them on a computer chair. Papyrus had blipped home to grab some new clothes for the two of them. Papyrus was in his "fresh" set of clothes but Sans was sitting there wearing nothing but his boxers. His new set of clothes were set neatly at the foot of the bed along with his mask.

They had already weighed and measured Sans growth at this point and Undyne was comparing this new information with the od.

"So you use to be about 55 inches , or about 4 and a half feet tall, and 94 pounds. Now you are about 58 inches tall. or 4 feet and 8/10ths of an inch and  102 pounds. So you have grown."

"Wow you're practically a giant." Papyrus said giving Sans a light shove.

Sans just rolled his eyes. Even though his eye light's gave a rather interesting impression of his mood. The bright blue eyes of his human form also had a sort of expression to the as well that made it very clear that he was both amused and annoyed.

"G-guys be serious." Undyne cut in amusement lacing her voice.

"I am always serious." Papyrus said feigning hurt.

That got a laugh out of everyone.

Until the door to the labs swished open and a loud yell was heard from downstairs.

**"UNDYNE! SANS!PAPYRUS! SOMEONE BETTER GET OUT HERE RIGHT. THIS SECOND." **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg Sans mood swings are making me dizzy! :p


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaaaa new chapter! \\(^u^)/ 
> 
> Also a quick thank you to sweets_are_treats for being a smarty pants and helping me with my bad math! XD
> 
> Anyways hop you enjoy.

"Shit." Papyrus said as he looked at Sans sitting on the bed. Undynes eyes had gone comically wide and some of the color had drained from her face.

"SOMEONE BETTER GET DOWN HERE OR I AM GOING TO START BREAKING STUFF!"

That got Undyne up and moving.

"W-wait! Not my computer!" She yelled running down the stairs.

Undynes sudden dash broke the other two from there shocked daze.

Sans wiggled himself until he was under the blankets and nothing more than a lump in the bed.  Papyrus patted the lump where he assumed Sans' head was and got up to give the now completely covered human more room to wiggle into the center of the bed.

"Stay quiet Sans, I'll go see whats up."

"Okay." Sans replied from under the sheets.

Papyrus waited a moment for the lump in the bed to stop moving and when everything was still he blipped downstairs.

The commotion was louder down here, the sound of items of all shapes and sizes being tossed around would probably be intimidating under other circumstances. Everything considered though it just made Papyrus think of a child who hadn't gotten what they wanted.

Casually walking out from behind a pile of boxes Papyrus dodged a tissue box that tried to make contact with his skull and laid eyes on the scene before him. Undyne was desperately trying to stop Alphys from smashing a small metal gizmo against the floor.

You would think that because Alphys was so small and Undyne was so tall it would be no trouble. Alphys was proving to be a difficult opponent though. That was until Papyrus walked up behind the unsuspecting monster and plucked the item out of her hand while the lizard monster was distracted.

He handed it back to Undyne who seemed extremely happy.

"Why don't you tell us what the problem is before you destroy something important."

"You three are hiding the human here!" The enraged monster accused.

Undyne didn't say anything, thankfully, letting Papyrus take the lead.

"We are not" Papyrus said casually " the three of us were just enjoying a nice sleepover, watching movies and the such, before you so rudely barged in an interrupted us."

"Where is Sans then?" Alphys asked eyes narrowing.

"He went to go grab some snacks from the store."

"I bet he is hiding with the human. I know you have it here and you guys just need to hand it over!"

"W-w-we don't h-have a human h-here!" Undyne cut in.

"You may not have them here but I know you've been in contact with them! When I went to the bar, to have a couple of drinks with the dogs, they told me I had the humans sent all over me! They've been tracking it all day, there is no way they would make a mistake like that!"

"How do you know you got that smell from us?" Papyrus pointed out.

"YOU GUYS ARE INSUFFERABLE!" Alphys yelled out "I am trying to help you three out. Apparently you don't know how much trouble you would be in if other monsters found out you were hiding a human here! If you don't cooperate I will have to call in the K-9 patrol to investigate."

Papyrus and Undyne shared a look.

"I know you think it’s harmless but humans are dangerous, just hand it over. I promise they won't suffer and then we can all go to the surface together!" The small captain sounded desperate. She was clearly pleading as much as her pride would allow. It wasn't good enough though, nothing would ever be good enough to get them to give her what she thought she wanted.

"No," Papyrus said firmly.

"What?" The guard asked sounding baffled.

"No, even if we had a human, which we don't by the way, I wouldn't hand them over to you. "

That caused Alphys to growl baring her sharp teeth.

"Alphys y-you don't k-know what y-you're asking!" Undyne said sounding panicked at the sudden show of aggression. Papyrus on the other hand was ready for a fight. His body was loose and ready to dodge at the first attack.

That was until one of Undyne's human history books hit Alphys square in the face.

Looking to where the projectile came from a small head with bright blue eyes and wild black hair could be seen peeking over the railing. A raised arm holding another book ready to be thrown was also in view.

" _ You"  _ the aggravated guard said with a dangerous edge to her voice.

The small human was gone in a flash, causing Alphys to take off for the stairs leading to the second floor.

Papyrus and Undyne took off after a moment of shocked silence. But as they were headed up stairs they could see two flashes coming down the other set. The small human in the lead, but not by much. He was making a dash for the elevator that lead the lower floors.

Papyrus made a split second decision and blipd into the elevator opening the doors from the inside so Sans could save precious time. The younger of the two didn't have to worry though. Sans had been training with Alphys for quite some time. The captain never went easy on her friend always pushing him to be better. Sans knew all of her tricks and was able to easily avoid her attacks as he made it to the open elevator doors.

Papyrus had timed the whole thing so when Sans made it to the elevator the doors were already halfway closed. Alphys hadn't stood a chance. An angry screech could be heard from outside as the two brothers began their descent into the depths of the labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if Sans didn't want to be found out he wouldn't want to see two people he cares about try and hurt each other even more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys tries to do her job. >.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa~ look at that a chapter! :P 
> 
> I wrote this whole chapter with a happy Sans but i felt that didn't fit well. So i give you sad/ somethings wrong Sans. Hope you guys like it! ^u^
> 
> Also i just watched season one of glitchtale on youtube because a co-worker recommenced it. You guys should go check it out! Its a really fun animation!

"Oh god, that was stupid." Sans said as crouched down on the elevator floor holding himself.

****

"It wasn't stupid" Papyrus said putting a hand on the shaking human's shoulder "You probably stopped a big fight from breaking out. I think that was very brave."

****

Sans just shook his head "What do we do now? She knows there's a human down here with you! She'll never trust us again, even if we get away with this, what if she kicks me out of the guard-"

****

"You're not even in the guard."

****

"Exactly and now I never will be! Al probably won't even talk to me after this! That is if she doesn't throw us in jail for treason!"

****

"Calm down. We'll think of something." The elevator doors opened but neither brother walked out. Papyrus sat so his leg was extended keeping the elevator where it was as he put a comforting arm around Sans shoulders.

****

"You know Alphys better than most monsters down here. If there is anyone who could think of a way out of this mess it's you."

****

They could only hold the elevator for so long before Alphys probably got frustrated and tried to jump down the shaft, or something equally dangerous. Sans knew he had to move but it seemed as if all the energy had been zapped out of his body.

****

"Okay buddy we should probably get moving..." Papyrus said getting to his feet and grabbing Sans around the waist. Shocked Sans grabbed onto his younger brothers shoulders and wrapped his legs around his midsection.

****

"If this is such a big deal I could just teleport us somewhere where she can't find us. We could just hide out until this all blows over."

****

"NO!... no we can't do that." Sans said resting his head dejectedly into Papyrus shoulder.

****

"Why not?"

****

"We can't run from this. I've been running from this for years and now it's come back to bite me in the butt. If we run away now it'll just come back later and cause us more problems."

****

"So what should we do?" Papyrus asked. This was Sans show, Papyrus would do what the older of the two wanted. He couldn't force Sans into safety, he could just stand by him and make sure he come out the other end of this misadventure in one piece. God help whoever tried to hurt the little human he now held in his arms.

****

Papyrus was pulled out of his thoughts when Sans spoke up.

****

"We have to distract her, if we can keep her chasing us she won't have time to call the K9 unit. Then after she has chased us around a bit  then I can 'escape' into Hotland. If she focuses her search to this side of the underground we can go back home."

****

"We can give it a try." Was all Papyrus said "Are you ready?"

****

Sans nodded his head not moving until Papyrus went to move away from the elevator door. Suddenly Sans perked up and lifted his head.

****

"Wait."  Suddenly the air crackled with magic before Papyrus heard the dull thud of something hitting metal. Looking back he saw a white bone attack wedged into the open door.

****

Papyrus gave Sans a questioning look.

****

"That should buy us a little time." Was all he said as he put his head back into position not even volunteering to walk on his own.

****

"How long can you hold that?" Papyrus asked as he set off in a random direction.

****

"Long enough."

****

Papyrus made a humming noise of confirmation as he continued his trek down hallways that had been disused for years. He found himself wandering into a familiar direction. His feet followed a path that he himself hadn't followed since he was a small child. His memory of his childhood in the labs were fuzzy at best.

****

"Do you ever miss him?" Sans asked out of nowhere.

****

"Sometimes, I was kind of young when  _ it  _ happened though. Do you miss him?"

****

"Sometimes... He was nice."

****

A calm silence fell over the two as they made their way through dust cover halls. That was until Sans flinched violently.

****

"You okay?"

****

"My  attack was shattered. I think Alphys is on her way."

****

"Shit, how'd she do that! It's been like ten minutes!"

****

Sans let out a tired breath. "Knowing her she probably just got tired of waiting. Maybe she jumped down the elevator shaft..."

****

"I would say that's bull but knowing Alphys you're probably right."

****

"Well we better get ready. She will probably find us really quickly."

****

Papyrus nodded and tightened his his hold on Sans. If Alphys found this deserted part of the labs it would be a piece of cake to follow Papyrus' footprints in the dust.

****

The only thing that could be heard in the silence was his own footsteps echoing back at him. The _ thwap thwap _ of his convers was slowly layered with a more metallic  _ tink tink  _ and he knew the game was almost up. He looked over to see how Sans was doing only to see light blue eyes looking back at him. Concern filled his soul when he noticed they didn't seemed to be quite focused.

****

"Hey little guy."

****

Sans eyes seemed to focus in as he heard Papyrus speak.

****

"yes?" He said words slurring a bit.

****

"I think you need to lie down."

****

" 'm fine" He said unconvincingly.

****

Now that Papyrus really looked he could tell Sans didn't look like he normally did with his mask off. He was a little paler than normal. Most of the monsters he knew in snowdin had fur or were made of stone but he still knew that skin tone changes were not a good thing.

****

Ya no.

Papyrus was not going to let Sans deal with this shit when he was in such a bad state. He probably just needed some rest so making a quick decision Papyrus made a jump to Sans' bedroom back home.

"Come on just take a little nap. I'll wake you if anything important happens."  Papyrus said as he put Sans into his bed covering the smaller of the two in his snug confiter. It probably wasn't good for the little guy to be wandering around in nothing but a pair of pants anyways. Sans was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

****

Papyrus waited a moment to make sure Sans really was asleep before he made his way back to the point of the labs he had teleported away from. Luckily he appeared just in time, Alphys came stalking into view following the trail he had left intently. Taking the opportunity he lit up a cigarette and leaned casually up against a nearby wall.

****

The click of his lighter was what alerted Alphys to his presents.

****

" _ You _ ." She snarled that single word managed to carry so much venom in it a lesser monster might have flinched or bolted. To his credit Papyrus just stood there smoke slowly drifting out of the cracks in his teeth before he opened his jaw and allowed the smoke to dissipate into the air.

****

"Me." Was all he said as he took another drag.

****

"Where is the human!"

****

"What human?" Papyrus knew he could be a smart-ass. In fact he took pride in it. This was a golden opportunity to show off his skills.

****

"Oh my GOD! PAPYRUS WHERE IS THE HUMAN YOU CAME DOWN HERE WITH!?!?"

****

"Ohhhhh that human?"

****

Alphys walked forward and grabbed the front of his hoodie forcefully dragging him down to her eye level.

****

"Yes,  _ that human _ ."

****

Without taking his eyelights away from the Captain Papyrus inhaled some smoke and let it loose in Alphys face.

****

Immediately he was free as Alphys coughed up a lung in front of him.

****

"I don't know they went the other way. Said something about heading to the capitol."

****

"The Capitol! AND YOU DIDN'T TRY AND STOP THEM!?"

****

"Why would I? That kid seemed harmless enough..."

****

_ "Humans are not harmless _ !" Alphys hissed out "They are dangerous murders who show no remorse for their actions. They _ fear _ monsters and that fear breeds hate in their hearts. That human may seem nice but if they wanted too they could kill every one of us and you don't even seem to  _ care  _ that... that,  _ thing  _ is headed to one of the most densely populated areas in the  _ whole underground _ !"

****

"If you think that they are going to be a problem why don't you  **go stop them** ?"

****

Alphys froze "...What’s your angle?"

****

"Hmm?" He hummed as he took a final long drag  before dropping the butt on the tiles and stepping on it.

****

"You've been trying to keep that human safe. Why tell me where they are now? Is... is it because of Sans?"

****

Papyrus' soul dropped but his face stayed neutral leaving Alphys fill in the silence herself.

****

"Is he with the human? Do you think I won't arrest him because he is my  _ friend _ ? Do you think he can stop me from  _ doing my job _ ?"

****

"I don't know. Do  _ you _ think he can stop you from doing your job?" Papyrus threw back.

****

The Captain of the royal guard turned her back to the tall skeleton monster as she started to jog off in the other direction.

****

"I will do what I have too for my people."  He heard her say before she was too far away.

****  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Papyrus mumbled under his breath as he teleported back the their home in Snowdin.  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys why you gotta mess stuff up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!
> 
> Thank you for all the support! I may not have responded to all the comments but I have been reading them all and it really has kept me going knowing that people still care about these story's. 
> 
> On a side note i've been away because i have had some hand issues and my doctors has put me on anti depressants. They have been making me feel so much better! But it has made my focus has been shot. If any of you guys have dealt with something similar i'd love to hear about ways you have found to cope!
> 
> So ya thank you for the support you guys are all amazing and i love you! I hope you guys like this update and i'll see you next time! \\(^u^)/

When Papyrus returned home he sent a text to let Undyne know what happened. She kept apologizing for Alphys behave but Papyrus kept shutting her down. It was hard but eventually the stream of I'm sorrys had ended and they were able to have an actual conversation.

****

Pap: dude its fine chill

****

fish nerd supreme: Are you sure  he is okay!?!?!?!

****

Pap: Hes sleeping stop worrying. You can come over when Alphys' leaves and check him over. I think hes just exhausted.

****

fish nerd supreme: I will be over this evening. Alphys is searching the lab with the dogs right now. I hid Sans costume somewhere they literally  can't find it!!!

****

Pap: I trust you just bring it by when you come over tomorrow night.

****

fish nerd supreme: Will do! Let Sans know I said hi when he wakes up!

****

fish nerd supreme: WAIT! Let me know when he wakes up!

****

fish nerd supreme: DOUBLE WAIT! Tell him to text me when he gets up!

****

Papyrus put down his phone and ignored the rest of the texts. He would look at them later, right now he had to go check on Sans for the sixth time in the past hour.

****

When Papyrus finally made it to Sans’ room he found the small human groggily sitting up in bed. Sans didn’t seem to notice him opening the door so Papyrus knocked twice to get Sans attention. 

****

Sans startled at the noise trying to jump out of bed but getting tangled in his bed sheets and ending up on the floor. 

****

Sans let out an undignified yelp and even though he probably should have helped Papyrus could help the bay of unexpected laughter he let out at the ridiculous situation. 

****

“Papy! This-” Sans reached for his legs to try and untangle himself “Isn’t-” Somehow the thin under shear had gotten tangled with his confider causing more mayhem. “Funny!”

****

“Come on, it kind of is…” Papyrus said not moving to help the squirming mess on the floor. That was until that squirming mess started to cough, starting off as a light sound but turning more violent as the seconds passed. 

****

“Whoa there.” Papyrus said rushing over to firmly pat Sans back. After a few minutes the coughing fit passed leaving the smaller of the two winded. Just from rubbing Sans now bear back he could feel how warm the other was. Not really use to feeling of human skin though  he couldn’t be sure. 

****

“Do you need some water?” Papyrus asked concerned. He had no idea what to do in a situation like this. Sans was the responsible one who knew how to take care of things! Papyrus was the one who knew all the best jape’s and napping spots!

****

“Sure.” Sans said with a slightly raspy voice. 

****

Of course Papyrus had to help Sans out of his little ‘situation’ before he could leave. It would have been a lot easier if Sans haddn’t been so insistent on ‘helping’ . It took a lot of maneuvering, contouring, and a few kicks in the head for Papyrus to finally free the other.

****

Eventually Sans was settled back in bed with a tall cold glass of tap water on his bedside table. 

****

“So, Undyne said she was gonna come by and drop off the stuff you left at her place. She also said ‘Hi’ and to text her but to be honest she also said she’d be over later tonight when Alphys leaves so she’s probably on her way over right now.”

****

Sans just nodded his head covering his mouth to stifle a cough. 

****

“In the meantime you need to rest.” 

****

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.” Sans whined falling back into his mattress with a small bounce and a half smile. 

****

Sans was so easy to read without his mask.

****

“I’ll go wait for Undyne she should be here soon.” 

****

“Mmhm” Sans mumbled rolling over to face the wall. 

****

****

****

It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door. 

****

Papyrus, who had been enjoying a cigarette on the couch, took a moment to finish before he got up to answer the door. Of course he had been expecting Undyne to be there. 

****

How was he supposed to react to the fact that instead of Undyne Alphys was standing there. Not in her full armour but in her casual jeans and tank. 

****

“Can I come in?” She asked with a scowl.

****

“No?” Papyrus said confused. Did she really think he would just let her come into his home after she had threatened Sans? Not that she knew it was Sans but still…

****

“Come on asshole i’m freezing out here!”

****

“Well i’m not the one who came without a jacket.” said with no small amount of venom.

****

“And i’m not the one harboring a criminal!” the shivering lizard accused before putting her claws to her temples with a gentle rubbing motion. 

****

“Listen, I didn’t come here to fight I just came here to talk. Can I  _ please _ come in?”

****

Papyrus must have hesitated too long because the royal guardsmen added with the air of a threat “I can always come back with the dogs…”

****

Papyrus gave Alphys the most ‘fuck you’ look he could manage before stepping aside and letting her in. Sans was napping upstairs, as long as he stayed up there everything would be fine. 

****

Closing the door he turned around to face the nuisance.

****

“So what do you want?” Papyrus didn’t move to let her deeper into their home just hanging by the front. Alphys didn’t move to go further ether and for that Papyrus was grateful. 

****

“I want to talk to Sans.” 

****

Papyrus’ soul dropped into his shoes but outwardly tried not to cringe.

****

“He’s not here.” 

****

“HE’S NEVER AROUND! Something seriously fishy is going on and I am GETTING TO THE BOTTOM OF IT!” 

****

“What do you want from me?” Papyrus asked with very real annoyance. 

****

“I want you to bring your brother out here so I can talk to him. I seriously doubt he knows what he’s gotten himself into. I don’t want that  _ human _ to  _ hurt _ him! He is my friend after all!” 

****

“Sans is not  _ stupid _ ” 

****

“I never said he was!” Alphys exclaimed throwing her hands in the air “But he can be naive! Humans are dangerous animals who kill without mercy, you may be okay leaving your brother alone with something like that  _ but I am not _ .”

****

Papyrus wanted to yell, he wanted to grab this insufferable lizard by the shoulders and shake her. She had no idea what she was talking about and yet she continued. 

****

He was about to start really getting into it but a cough from the upstairs hallway stopped him dead in his tracks. 

****

Both of the monsters heads swung around at the same moment. Looking over the banister was a very familiar shape obscured completely by sheet's. Not a single bit was uncovered and the shadow of the makeshift hood had the small figures face completely obscured. 

****

“Hey, Alphys.” Sans said voice even more raspy than before. 

****

“Hey sans.” Alphys said seemingly thrown off by this development. “Do you mind if we talk?”

****

When Sans said ‘Yes’ Papyrus was thrown for a complete loop. He cut in trying to defuse the situation. 

****

“Maybe you can come back later Alphys. Sans isn’t feeling too well and…” 

****

But he was cut off by the figure from upstairs.

****

“It’s okay Papy I know what i’m doing.”

****

Alphys gave a smug look as she made her way up the stairs to go to where she knew Sans room was. 

****  
Papyrus was left standing downstairs completely befuddled and confused but most of all concerned.    



	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shorter chapter but I want to update more often! So I am going to do my best to deliver! \\(^u^)/
> 
> Also I want to say thank you too all the well wishers It really is amazing to me that you all care so much TuT Its a real inspiration to me!!!

Sans was so tired. 

****

He knew Alphys better than anyone and it was obvious she wouldn’t give up on this. 

****

As he led her into his room Sns made sure the sheets were completely covering him one last time. This talk was probably going to end badly but hopefully if he came clean Alphys wouldn’t kill him. 

****

Hate him? Yes.

****

Never talk to him again? Yes. 

****

Take away his job. Of course.

****

But kill him?

****

They had known each other for a long time and been really close friends.  She would probably spare his life if he played his cards right… Probably.

****

“So Sans-” Alphys tried to start but he was quick to cut her off.

****

“We are friends right?” Sans must have sounded as exhausted and sick as he felt because Alphys immediately changed gears. 

****

“Of course we are!” Alphys responded as if it was the most absurd question he could have asked. 

****

“No matter what?” He asked tentatively.

****

“Of course! Sans come on!” She exclaimed punching the blanket lightly “I know what this is about Sans.” 

****

“You do?” the confusion must have been blatant in his voice because Alphys let out a small laugh.

****

“Of course I do you dope! You can’t hide stuff from me!” She put a reassuring hand an Sans back “I just want you to know I’m not mad.”

****

“You’re not?”

****

“Come on Sans! I know you always think the best of people and that what I love about you! But you need to understand that humans are dangerous. You may think you’re helping it by keeping it hidden but what happens when it hurts somebody?!”

****

“Oh-” That’s what she thought he was talking about. 

****

“What if this human was hurt on the surface, really bad, then came down here and found a home? Would you take that from them?”

****

“Sans’” Alphys began with the air of someone who was trying to explain something complex to a small child “It’s not my job to worry about humans. In the royal guard we have to worry about monster’s first. This human has the last soul we need! Do you really want to deprive everyone the chance of seeing the sun? The stars? The sky?!”

****

“No I don’t” He responded quietly letting the sheet fall.

****

The royal guardsman was on her feet in seconds, magical axe in hand ready to use. “What did you do to Sans?”

****

“I am Sans.” He said not breaking eye contact.

****

“What kind of human magic is this? Did you steal his voice? Did you eat him? YOU ATE HIM DIDN’T YOU?!?!”

****

He should have been scared. Alphys was dangerous and could kill him easily. But the panicked look on her face at the idea of Sans eating… well himself made the laughter start out of the blue. The absurdity of it all was to much. 

****

“Come on Al.” Sans said through his giggles “Do you know anything about humans?”

****

When Sans’ finally looked up he saw the hard look in Alphys eyes. 

****

“If you are Sans then you know better then anyone what is at stake here.”

****

“I do.” He said simply the giggle fading away under his friends intense attitude. 

****

“Then give me your soul, so we can be free.” 

****

“Fine.” Sans said feeling strangely detached from his body. As if this was happening to someone else and not himself.

****

He felt the distinct emptiness in his chest that signaled the absence of his soul. There was a gasp that he thought might have been Alphys. A shout that might have been Papy or Undyne. But he was so sleepy.

****

Sans did not fight the darkness that consumed him. The stress of being confronted by his once friend. The fever that was racking his body. The fear of losing everything. It was too much for the small human. 

****

He would deal with this later.

****  
… if later ever came for him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphys chill for like... 10 seconds?


End file.
